


【凌李ABO】慢热爱情

by Sananmomoko



Category: If you dare - Fandom, Love me - Fandom, 他来了请闭眼, 到爱的距离
Genre: ABO, M/M, 未婚先孕, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sananmomoko/pseuds/Sananmomoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凌院长年轻时和水嫩的李警官419，然而当时并没有在一起。但是李警官生孩子了。<br/>真·先上车后补票。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　1.生病（上）  
　　  
　　李凌宝生病了。  
　　  
　　凌远从李熏然那里领回凌宝的时候，小姑娘就有点咳，李熏然最近挺忙，但对李宝的病他向来重视。可李宝咳嗽总是断续不大好。  
　　  
　　晚上七八点，天边还划着薄雪片。李熏然在商场和正挑捡蔬果的凌远碰头：“我有些事要出国，李宝最近托你照看。”  
　　  
　　小姑娘留着LOB头，脑袋顶着毛茸茸的动物帽，怯生生地望着凌远。  
　　  
　　凌远有些诧异：“去多久？”  
　　  
　　“具体还不清楚，可能很久，”李熏然把怀里的闺女放倒凌远还显空旷的购物车里，“宝贝最近咳嗽还没好，用药我每日都有记录，闲着的时候记得给她做川贝炖梨。”  
　　  
　　“我这赶时间还得回警队，”李熏然指指腕上的手表，“宝贝就交给你，来得匆忙也没带什么，缺啥东西就去我那儿取。”  
　　  
　　凌远点点头：“明天周六我轮休，今晚不早了，明天我再去。”  
　　  
　　李熏然闻言跟闺女啵了一口，“李凌宝，听你凌爸爸的话哈～”  
　　  
　　凌远理了理女儿的帽子：“和熏然爸爸再见。”  
　　  
　　凌远注意到凌宝拧着眉，朝快步如飞远去的李熏然挥了挥手。  
　　  
　　原本独居的周末添了一个小病号，东西也要多买点。凌远带着女儿在超市里挑挑拣拣：“宝贝，帮爸爸挑点橘子好嘛？”  
　　  
　　女儿兴致不是很高，对齁甜的冬橘也不感兴趣。凌远也不好说什么，四岁的李凌宝懂事得很，每次换个爸爸的时候都是这个冷冷的状态。孩子自己在生闷气。  
　　  
　　“明天周六，我们去熏然那里取点东西，然后爸爸带你出去玩，好不好？”凌远弯腰刮了闺女挺刮的鼻子。  
　　  
　　凌宝终于笑了：“好。爸爸不许反悔～”  
　　  
　　“爸爸不跟小公主反悔，”凌远旁敲侧击，“你咳嗽还没好啊，还记得熏然给你吃的什么药么。”  
　　  
　　凌宝拧着眉想了想，“糖浆，还有硬药片。”似乎药苦极了，凌宝调皮的吐吐舌头，“都不好喝，但是梨子好吃。”  
　　  
　　熏然给她炖了川贝梨，这个的确止咳润肺。凌远默默记下，“那好，我们也买个梨，爸爸炖好吃的。保证你喜欢。”  
　　  
　　凌宝笑着点头：“爸爸抱！”  
　　  
　　凌远把闺女从一堆食材里救起，笑得倍开心。  
　　  
　　晚上伺候小祖宗吃了药，陪着看了一集公主的动画，许是白天疯玩久了，凌宝就蜷在沙发边酣眠，凌远叹口气，小心翼翼搀起乱了发型的“风女子”，今天他没有急着把孩子抱回床，倒是怀抱着凌宝，就着闪烁的电视光幕，细细看起闺女的脸。  
　　  
　　李凌宝鼻子很美，眼睛像他一样汪了一潭池水，眉毛不知道随了谁，弯弯的俏皮极了。小脸型看不出更像哪边。凌远突然想起了小护士们看的剧里那句“莞莞类卿”。  
　　  
　　李凌宝的出生是一个美丽的错误，其实凌远私心里不觉得是个错，毕竟是自己的小公主，捧在手心里也不为过。  
　　  
　　与故交李熏然醉酒的流连，摒除了Alpha与Omega天性的交欢，成年男子必须为自己的行为负责。  
　　  
　　虽然并非发热期的交颈，但是身为Omega的李熏然还是怀孕了。发现的时候妊娠周数已颇大，但也没到必须生下的地步。  
　　  
　　从秦少白手里搞到李熏然hcg化验单的凌远是欣喜的，李熏然天生让人有好感、想接触，也许曾经的肉欲是一次美丽的错误，但是李熏然的孩子一定会是圣洁可爱的天使。  
　　  
　　最后李熏然瞪着那双圈了一汪清泉的鹿眼：“既然怀了，我想把它生下来。”  
　　  
　　那一瞬间凌远仿佛听到烟花炸裂的声音，他不知道的是李熏然眼里的自己在那时睁大了眼，五官凝滞了好一会儿，缓缓回答：“好。”  
　　  
　　凌远是Alpha，却不能和身为Beta的林念初在一起，这让他难过了好一段时间，幸而凌远向来是个朝前看的人，他接受了有缘无份的事实，所以全心投入到工作。  
　　  
　　李熏然又何尝不是这样？或许没有这个孩子没有这段荒唐事，他倒是能和凌远端着茶杯聊聊人生。而现在，因为有这个小天使的到来，他和凌远的人生都不再孤单。  
　　  
　　男人间的情谊向来不矫情，于是有了李凌宝，有了轮流抚养的制度。  
　　  
　　两人有一本专门记录闺女日常生活的本子，当初还是李熏然想出的主意，给贴的花花绿绿，凌远看里面的内容，都是些“周五宝贝买了公主娃娃”、“周日去过游乐园”，旁边还有李熏然认真的标注“这周别再去了”或是“上回答应带她吃冰淇淋”的“凌远爸爸必须知道的X件事”。  
　　  
　　凌远觉得这主意不错，也学着李熏然的模式，记录下去。凌远绘画不错，干脆买了套彩铅，有时候还会画栩栩如生的凌宝。  
　　  
　　李熏然接到本子后也不甘示弱，写实不会，Q版自己还是可以的。所以闺女经常要面对“是李爸爸画的好还是凌爸爸画的好”的幼稚问题。  
　　  
　　安置好了闺女，凌远从闺女背的小书包里找到了那本本子，细细翻看，仿若女儿没陪伴在身边的日子里，女儿与熏然都是鲜活生动的，“去踏青去远足，学游泳学跳舞”，李熏然也会有些笨拙的为爱女模仿着那些动作，会捧着他口中的“李宝”的脸，拿未剃的胡茬逗她。  
　　  
　　那是凌远的凌宝、李熏然的李宝、世人的李凌宝，同样也是凌远和李熏然的最爱的小女人、小天使。  
　　  
　　凌远凝视着女儿阖眠的鹿眼，愿世间所有真挚感情都能被温柔以待。  
　　  
　　凌远为女儿掖好被角，在额头烙下一吻，似乎在亲她，又似透过女儿在吻旁人。


	2. 杯壁与电影

　　李凌宝被李夫人接走，说是城里太冷，带孩子去海南岛晒晒太阳。  
　　  
　　西伯利亚的空气奔涌而来，纵然身姿矫健、锻炼得当如李警官，走在外面也觉得很冷。  
　　  
　　这种刮风下雪还放假的日子，李熏然可没想着出门。  
　　  
　　这种念头持续到凌远打开了冰箱门——他不该奢望小半个月没在家待的李熏然，冰箱里有能动用的存货。  
　　  
　　凌远刚完成李凌宝的交接任务，无事一身轻的凌远，名正言顺的和李熏然窝在他的客厅，和李熏然打打游戏，聊聊天。  
　　  
　　“没吃的了，”凌远淡定的合上冰箱门，看了看腕间的手表，“三点多，出去吃还是叫外卖？”  
　　  
　　“叫外卖好嘛？”李熏然正端着游戏手柄鏖战，根本无暇分心，“唉唉唉我这要死了要死了额！”  
　　  
　　“……”凌远默默无言，坐在他身边看屏幕出现“Over.”的大字，李熏然不悦的放下手柄，准备把这锅给凌远背。  
　　  
　　凌远望着李熏然突然转向自己的脸，心下一动，迅速的倾身向前，李熏然突然瞪大了眼。  
　　  
　　轻浅的唇瓣相碰。  
　　  
　　突然电视机里传出了“Ready？”，打断了一切。李熏然默默往后挪了挪。  
　　  
　　凌远没有一丝不满的神情，他甚至轻轻笑了：“真的吃外卖吗？那现在没事情做了呢。”  
　　  
　　李熏然像炸了毛一样，立马起身，给自己单薄的毛衣身板找厚厚的外套：“出去吃！”  
　　  
　　凌远不动声色，心底美滋滋的开始盘算着今晚的营养配比——李熏然可得好好补一补，没有需要操心的大闺女，两人世界要浪漫，更要营养。  
　　  
　　车窗外的雪越下越大，羽毛般摔打在尘世的泥淖里。李熏然一边开着车，一边痛恨自己这么不自持——不就是亲一口么怎么谁没被亲过啊！怎么就这么轻易的被凌远给炸出来了呢！  
　　  
　　李熏然不知道的是，凌远为了假日同框使了多少或明或暗的手段。  
　　  
　　凌远动了凡心后就也动了私心，他先前费尽心机，从薄靳言那里弄到了李熏然的轮休安排，凌大院长不动声色，按照上面的情况也把自己的轮休给云同步了一番。  
　　  
　　三十好几的人了，是时候和伴侣孩子多聚聚了。凌远老干部式的作风很隐蔽，但是韦天舒也不是傻子：“老凌啊，你这大刀阔斧的换班轮休，难道是要找媳妇了吗？”  
　　  
　　当时的凌远想了想，把挂到嘴边的“嗯”给咽了回去。  
　　  
　　毕竟……自己原本就在找这只叫做“熏然”的狮子媳妇啊，“要”字谈何而来。  
　　  
　　三点多注定是一个不适合觅食的时刻，李熏然打开车门的一瞬间，脑内自动搜寻以“温暖”为关键字的地理定位。  
　　  
　　凌远先他一步，迈步朝Costa走去：这种温度和时间，难道不正合适去喝一杯暖心咖啡聊聊天吗。  
　　  
　　天很冷，Costa的昏暗角落里也没有什么人，凌远和李熏然都是喜静的人，沿着装饰着壁炉的角落坐下。  
　　  
　　“待会儿去做什么？”李熏然说道，“你想吃什么，我请客~”  
　　  
　　“我不挑食，倒是挺想去看场电影，”凌远用手轻轻扫过杯子的外壁，若有所思，低眉道，“你觉得呢？”  
　　  
　　“最近有什么好看的吗？”李熏然缓缓说道，带着思索，男人间能去看什么电影，动作片吗？“今年的动作片都很腻味，你想看什么？”  
　　  
　　“可以去看看文艺风景片，”凌远抬头，眉眼里有笑意，“上回闺女还跟我闹，说要我们带她去看个叫什么时光的爱情片。”  
　　  
　　“一定是傅子遇他们给说的，”李熏然轻轻叹了口气，“他最听不惯那些爱情故事。”傅老妈子口中那些粉粉黑黑的事情，偏偏小孩子好奇心重，想去看也很正常。  
　　  
　　凌远笑笑，见李熏然不反对电影的提议，就转移话题：“你待会儿想吃什么？”  
　　  
　　“火锅么？”李熏然搓搓手，“今天下雪，适合汆羊肉。”  
　　  
　　凌远点点头，伸手松开了握紧的杯壁，道：“好。”  
　　  
　　刚走出Costa的时候倒不是很冷，只是坐电梯去顶楼看电影的时候，逼仄的电梯间让人难免不适，凌远往里靠了靠，悄悄的捏住李熏然的手，往怀里扯了扯。李熏然纤长的手指被他夹在自己敞开的风衣里。  
　　  
　　凌远记得去顶楼电影院的那截路：顶楼进门的路，很冷。  
　　  
　　出了电梯间，凌远还是没松开李熏然的手，李熏然道：“拉拉扯扯，凌院长你男神形象不要了嘛。”  
　　  
　　凌远笑了，换着握住李熏然手指的姿势，加快步伐。  
　　  
　　电影拖沓又沉重，李熏然不是很想看下去，凌远身上特有的Alpha信息素让他昏昏沉沉的，Omega发热期之前会容易犯困。算算日子又要到了去打抑制剂的时候了。  
　　  
　　李熏然的确是累了，头偏了偏，无暇去想这些事情，终于在电影后半场睡着了。  
　　  
　　凌远轻叹口气，不敢脱外衣惊醒靠在肩上的人，他悄悄地握住李熏然垂下的手，耐心的摆成十指相扣。  
　　  
　　火锅很暖身，氤氲的白雾隔开两人，李熏然低头，奋力在锅里打捞上古遗存，凌远无奈的挑挑眉，不禁感叹鸳鸯锅就是好啊。  
　　  
　　李熏然不是很能吃辣，但既然点了火锅，就算是哭着也要吃下去。战斗间歇，他吐吐舌头，端起杯子就喝，完全没注意到错拿了凌远的杯。  
　　  
　　凌远转身叫来waiter，在桌上添了一盒酸奶，给李熏然止辣。  
　　  
　　“鸳鸯锅这边倒是挺咸的，吃多了还渴，”凌远自恃有胃病，专职在奶白的汤里捞吃的，说话间，李熏然没一会儿倒进那边的羊肉又被凌远捞到碗里，“羊肉暖身，倒是很棒，下回在家给你做红烧的。  
　　  
　　李熏然辣的不行，转身拆酸奶盒子，“行，别做辣的，宝贝不吃。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”凌远端起李熏然刚放下的自己的杯子，唇瓣虔诚地印上杯壁，一饮而尽。  
　　  
　　李熏然的身体状况不是很稳定，在电影院就睡着了，所以回去的车是凌远在开。  
　　  
　　李熏然坐在副驾上，想起了那段电梯间拉手的事情，就问凌远当时是不是死机了，不然为什么要那么做。  
　　  
　　凌远缓缓道：“害怕你把手冻着，扣不动扳机。”  
　　  
　　李熏然笑得大声，仿佛凌远这个段子说到了他身为人民警察的心坎上：“我头一次发现你这么有幽默细胞！我服！”  
　　  
　　凌远挑挑眉，后话咽回去，不提。  
　　  
　　握枪，那是李熏然的理想、李熏然的追求，自己怎么会为了私欲以爱的名义去剥离李熏然的快乐？  
　　  
　　凌远不奢求任何，只愿不论何时何地，熏然都能及时扣动扳机，保护好自己。  
　　  
　　李熏然叹口气，指指被灯火点明的远方虚空：“今天回来的晚，没有美景，不然，也许老学究乐意作首诗？”  
　　  
　　凌远想着既然是想听打油诗，不如一试。可惜遍寻枯肠，只挤出两句不押韵的结尾：枯枝寒霜雪，旭日映山红。  
　　  
　　李熏然好看的鼻头也被映红，俏皮的像个孩子，他突然笑了。  
　　  
　　“老凌，真好，”李熏然说着，一阵温暖白气裹挟着温暖的语调，“真好，有你陪着。”  
　　  
　　李熏然知道凌远是想自己能时刻握枪自卫。可是李熏然更知道，有些话，可念不可说。  
　　  
　　每当想起凌远，畏冷的李熏然就会满心欢喜。  
　　  
　　人生得知己，当击缶，奏乐而歌，清裘为网靴为囊，乘兰舟，清粥与酒不觉疏狂。  
　　  
　　李熏然在内心里亲了凌远一口，感叹着愿世间所有真挚感情都能被温柔以待。


	3. 道喜

　　四年前的凌远捏着李熏然的化验报告单，不知道该露出什么表情。  
　　  
　　李熏然的血检hcg指标，分明就是有了。  
　　  
　　真是……新年礼包啊。  
　　  
　　下午李熏然可能会来取检验报告，身为单身Omega的他，每隔三个月就要注射一次抑制剂，以抵挡可能突如其来的发热期。  
　　  
　　按照医疗规定，注射必须在有资质的医疗机构进行，特殊情况除外。每次注射抑制剂前，Omega必须进行一次血检以防止个人发热期发生变化，避免影响身体健康。  
　　  
　　李熏然第二性征分化的晚，成为Omega没几年，也不在乎那些莫名其妙的检测项和指数，何况他运动规律，生活简单，从没遇上变化。  
　　  
　　李熏然之前做了血检，因为工作忙，等他想起这事，已经是第三天的下午。  
　　  
　　秦少白帮看第二性征抑制剂缓解剂的注射，她看到李熏然的高hcg，挺诧异，看了别的指标和与李熏然的谈话记录，有些惊讶，他应该是没有被标记啊。  
　　  
　　中午职工食堂吃饭的时候她想起了凌远，于是端着饭到了凌远那桌：“凌远啊，问你个问题。”  
　　  
　　“私事还是公事？”凌远挑挑眉，“你先说说看。”  
　　  
　　“你说啊，这男Omega没被标记就怀孕，概率得有多大，”秦少白道，“我今儿还真就碰到一个。”  
　　  
　　“新年礼包么，”凌远笑了笑，“非发热期也有可能排卵，男Omega也是有可能的，也不罕见，说来你见得比我多得多吧？”  
　　  
　　“哎呀，我想说的不是这个，”秦少白端起碗，笑的隐秘，“上回你见过的那个李警官，看那样子不像是Omega吧，我今儿发现他孕酮和hcg指标，不对劲。”  
　　  
　　“你说这话什么意思，”凌远放下筷子，“我认得他，他怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“他这不是到我这来补抑制剂么，我做血检给他测了孕酮和hcg，”秦少白摆摆手，道，“我瞧他是有了，他自己应该不知道。”  
　　  
　　“他的报告单你放哪儿了？”凌远道，“我跟他熟，你给我看一下。”  
　　  
　　“那哪能带在身上，我落在科室里头呢，”秦少白抬眼，“你什么意思啊，不相信我的判断？”  
　　  
　　“不是不信你，”凌远有点结巴，缓缓道，“我知道他二十来岁才分化了第二性征，他性格挺严谨的，要真是，他能不说出来还来打抑制剂？”  
　　  
　　“哪能呢，你当怀孕就是怀上立刻能感觉到啊，”秦少白无语，“所以说你们这些男人，尤其是Alpha男人，怎么就这么讨厌呢。”  
　　  
　　“我当年怀我儿子的时候，也是十几周才发现的，不照样生了个大胖小子吗，”秦少白拿筷子夹起一块豆腐，“他刚生下来的时候，那小脸蛋水嫩的就和这豆腐一样。”  
　　  
　　凌远最后还是搞到了秦少白手上的李熏然的血检报告单，觉得心里挺糟心。  
　　  
　　难道是真有了？十多周前的那次？  
　　  
　　凌远皱着眉走开了。  
　　  
　　秦少白在他身后笑，这人啊就是倔，凌远向来骄傲，对自己的感觉笃信不疑，可是看到这铁证不还得乖乖承认自己判断失误了么。  
　　  
　　下午李熏然果真来拿了报告单，他疑惑：“为什么不直接打抑制剂？”  
　　  
　　秦少白左手边放着一套打理好的“礼包”，右手边是薄薄一沓纸：“来啊，李警官，我给你解释一下这个数据。”  
　　  
　　秦少白指了指右手边的资料，缓缓说着，李熏然听着越发不解：“所以这个……人绒毛膜……额……促性腺的这个激素是干什么的？后面这数字又是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　秦少白缓缓道，“这就是怀孕的意思，是宝宝在你肚子里的一项指标。”  
　　  
　　李熏然一脸惊讶：“秦医生，你是不是弄错了？”  
　　  
　　秦少白开始给他解释概率问题，让对自己第二性征“孤陋寡闻”的李熏然认识到，哪怕是非发热期的无标记性行为，也是有可能“中标”的，虽然在男Omega身上发生的概率很低。  
　　  
　　“喏，知道你的情况有些特殊，我提前给你准备好了怀孕礼包，这是国家给首次怀孕的Omega配备的，一人一份，”秦少白将左手准备好的东西递给他，“这上面写了很多事项，你可以回家慢慢看。孩子的事情也许你需要一个接受的过程，与公与私，，我都希望你能好好想想。”  
　　  
　　“孩子是父母的小天使，”秦少白笑了，一脸温柔，道，“如果你想生下它，包括以后登记户口，都需要填一份怀孕的信息录入表，具体的填法网上都有，我提前帮你放到了礼包里，希望你能认真对待。”  
　　  
　　“我觉得我需要冷静一下，”李熏然道，“秦医生，你说了这么多，都是关于保留这个孩子的，那如果我不想要这个孩子，我要做什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“如果的确有情况不能要小孩，”秦少白蹙眉，“你可以冷静思考一周，再按注意事项，登记录入孩子另一个父亲的情况，然后手术。”  
　　  
　　李熏然点点头：“容我想想。”  
　　  
　　凌远踟蹰着，他知道这种几率很低，但确实发生了。可更重要的问题是，李熏然会怎么想？李熏然又会怎么做呢？  
　　  
　　留下？还是……  
　　  
　　凌远觉得不管如何，都得和李熏然谈谈。  
　　  
　　倒是李熏然先找到凌远，开门见山：“你觉得怎么办？”  
　　  
　　这句话于凌远，不啻投下一枚东风。  
　　  
　　“你觉得呢？”凌远不动声色地交握双手，打起官腔，“你的意见格外重要。”  
　　  
　　“你觉得打掉是一个好选择吗？”李熏然面无表情。  
　　  
　　“十一周的胎儿，虽然在法律角度还不能被称为自然人，但宝宝已具备人形，子宫将会上移至骨盆以上，身体也渐趋调整为适合孕育的状态，孕早期的不适也会消失，一些不够稳定的宝宝，也会在前12周胎停育，过了这个坎，孩子会很稳定地成长下去，”凌远说着，看似很淡定，实际语言逻辑早抛在一边，“不管未来选择如何，我们必须尽快去做第一次孕检。”  
　　  
　　“你是怎么想的，纯粹凭你的内心，”李熏然走进凌远，扯起他的领带，两人身高相仿，两人在气势方面向来没有谁比谁弱，“说实话。”  
　　  
　　“我短期内没有寻伴侣结婚的打算，”凌远缓缓说道，“想必你也觉得，孩子很无辜，但我说再多都没有用，决定权在你。”  
　　  
　　“孕检能告诉我它是否健康，”李熏然说道，“如果它坚强地健康成长着，我想生下它。”  
　　  
　　“Excellent.”凌远道。  
　　  
　　“它会是我的孩子，”李熏然松开拳中紧攥的领带，“我一个人的孩子。”  
　　  
　　“孩子我也有份，抚养它也是我的责任，”凌远道，“可以由你抚养它，但我也应有探视权。”  
　　  
　　“成交，”李熏然转身欲走，凌远拉住他。  
　　  
　　“明天我安排一下，给你做个检查，”凌远在他身后说道，声音听着让人酥软，“孕产科人多，我们明天起个早，低调一点，不必被他人围观。”  
　　  
　　“好。”这维护了李熏然的自尊，何乐不为。  
　　  
　　“今晚别回去了，”凌远指指窗外的雪，“孕期容易犯困，你长期抑制本能，激素不稳定，今天路况又不好，住下会更安全。”  
　　  
　　李熏然听说过相关案件，所以犹豫片刻，也迟疑着点头答应。  
　　  
　　“晚上不要熬夜，睡眠要够，”凌远走进房门，取出备用的清爽睡衣和洗漱用品，“关于你身体情况的信息单子填了么？”  
　　  
　　李熏然摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“我来负责吧，不填不能登记入库，”凌远的声音打远处飘来，在李熏然听来有些失真，“你去洗个澡，浴室地滑，有事叫我。”  
　　  
　　李熏然洗澡的时候，凌远也没闲着，他把自己房间对面的客房铺好，顺便在网上打印了一份孕早期信息录入表。先把孩子Alpha父亲那边填好。  
　　  
　　李熏然洗好没走几步，凌远正好叫他。  
　　  
　　“一些信息，照着我填好的格式填就行，”凌远在餐桌上填表道，“明早我去复印一下我俩的身份证，这样做第一次孕检的时候就能顺便建档入库。”  
　　  
　　李熏然从钱包里取出身份证递给凌远，然后坐在凌远对面的位置上，低头去看信息表。  
　　  
　　凌远端起不知什么时候落在餐桌的一本医学杂论，装模作样的看了起来。  
　　  
　　李熏然，正当24岁啊……一只张扬明耀的小狮子。  
　　  
　　李熏然低头写字的样子很好。  
　　  
　　凌·大龄单身男青年·闷骚心机摩羯·远心底品评一番，接着默默神游天外。


	4. 绮梦

　　李熏然是个卧底。  
　　  
　　为了捣毁这个犯罪团伙，他认贼作父与餐霜饮雪。为对即将被自己坑一脸的团伙表忠诚，他拿着智库们捏造好的身份证件与人生履历，精心虚构出一个鲜活生动的男人。  
　　  
　　那个男人完美得犹如舞台剧——垃圾，颓废，带刺亦有毒。李熏然伸手搓了搓被寒风冻得麻木的腮帮，新出的胡茬更显横眉冷对。  
　　  
　　呸，愣头青。他熟练啐了口，在被痰洇湿的地面跺跺脚，裸~露在冬日的漂亮脚踝冻得越发苍白。  
　　  
　　李熏然对着商店宽大的玻璃橱窗，久久凝视着自己的落魄窘境。  
　　  
　　他知道，身后有眼睛，红着或者绿着，正严密监视着自己。  
　　  
　　他现在需要逃开。因为他的铆钉亮片鞋底里，塞着这伙跨境贩毒团伙的内部供货资料。他假借买酒出来，就是为了在保证自己安全的情况下，把资料交接，只有资料安全，费尽心血搞到资料的人才能安全。  
　　  
　　李熏然只是个小卧底。  
　　  
　　他的上线隐藏得很深，得到这份资料的渠道是单线且唯一，成与不成，李熏然都没有Plan B可倚仗。  
　　  
　　他迫切地需要打破这种暗夜里诡谲的宁静，只有这样才能转移监视人员的注意力。  
　　  
　　李熏然环顾四周，他必须立刻找到这环境的G点，弄出一场破坏，以此保护自己。  
　　  
　　也许撞倒那个彪形大汉是一个好主意。李熏然在心里咬咬牙，正要往前冲去，这时他身后一只手拉住了他。  
　　  
　　李熏然犹如离弦的箭，又如肌肉贲张的猎豹，他如一头愤怒的狮子，机巧的闪道一边，不管身后是谁，他都必须在这时打上一架。  
　　  
　　当他一拳落到对方脸上的时候，才惊愕于剧本不对。  
　　  
　　是他。  
　　  
　　凌远被李熏然突如其来的一拳闪花了眼，躲闪不及多少还是承受到了李熏然的威压，他倒是能忍，只是皱皱眉。  
　　  
　　李熏然发誓他的一切都是按照智库剧本走的，说得瘆人点，他李熏然可以拿生命起誓，凌远不该在此时出现。  
　　  
　　凌远的嘴巴张开，似是要说话。  
　　  
　　李熏然知道凌远此时要说什么，他必须阻止凌远脱口而出自己的真名。  
　　  
　　他现在是孟韦，组织以前的成员老孟和外头的乡下女人生的孩子。如果连这个名字也被人质疑，他的危险倒无所谓，他的上线一定会被顺藤摸瓜抓出来，到时候这些年的布防，全盘崩溃。  
　　  
　　李熏然一把拉住凌远的衣领，将他大力扯向自己。然后。李熏然一口吻了下去。  
　　  
　　凌远也许是懵了，就这么任人唯亲。李熏然粗犷又毫无吻技，两人牙齿磕上了牙齿，接着李熏然笑了，那身痞气就这么雪销冰融。  
　　  
　　“敢在路上拦你孟韦小爷？就那么想被日？”李熏然抬手擦掉嘴角的水渍，“睡就睡了，你还真想要跟我过一辈子啊，你也是成年人了，能不能不要这么贱。”  
　　  
　　凌远估计着李熏然是有任务，于是不言语，让李熏然自己圆场。  
　　  
　　“我告诉你，我没妈没爸，逍遥自在惯了，”李熏然神情倨傲，宛若不怯同类威逼的雄狮，“有炮就打，没炮自己撸。”  
　　  
　　“我想你了，”凌远伸手拉他，“我离不开你，不要跟我分了好么。”  
　　  
　　李熏然挑眉。  
　　  
　　“我打听了好久才知道你现在在C城，C城这么大，我来了却不知道要怎么找你，今天好不容易被我遇见你，”凌远声音颤抖，“算我求你了，你哪怕再陪我一天也好。”  
　　  
　　李熏然给了凌远一巴掌：“犯贱。”  
　　  
　　李熏然估计身后监视的人看戏应当心满意足了，被这一出给炸了一顿，李熏然接着扮演一个私生活糜烂的渣男。  
　　  
　　“去春歇路。”李熏然说着，走到熙熙攘攘的路沿边，拦车。  
　　  
　　凌远乖乖地跟着他进了车。  
　　  
　　春歇路鱼龙混杂，李熏然拖着林远进了一家旅馆，他放下背包里的几打罐装啤酒，大方去洗澡。  
　　  
　　凌远虽然顶着被李熏然煽红的脸，却仍然正直，他调开电视，开始看财经新闻。  
　　  
　　李熏然洗干净后一身舒爽，在人后收敛起可以伪装的性格，他刚毅且顽强。  
　　  
　　凌远也不问他，李熏然自然会给自己交代。果然，李熏然裹着浴袍，开了一听啤酒，和他缓缓说起原由。  
　　  
　　李熏然身上的痞气随着热水流走，现在的他不再是孟韦，不是警察或者卧底。  
　　  
　　他仅仅是李熏然。  
　　  
　　明天的这个时候，李熏然就会远离C城，回到Y城。而今天，是他假借买酒脱离组织的关键时刻。  
　　  
　　凌远听闻，许久默然，道：“要找个bar喝酒吗？”  
　　  
　　李熏然点点头。接着两人相视一笑，李熏然转过身去，换上那一身铆钉与亮皮的紧身衣裤。凌远在他身后，有些诧异，最终缓缓扭过头去。  
　　  
　　说来也巧，凌远这回出差，买的明早的机票返回Y城，今晚闲来无事，去市区看看风景逛逛店。  
　　  
　　凌远领着李熏然走了一截，最后还是熟知C城风月的李熏然领着凌远进了一家低调氤氲的bar。  
　　  
　　两人喝着酒，如旧雨。两人又相互态度恭谨，如新知。  
　　  
　　凌远听着李熏然絮絮叨叨地念着一些琐碎的小事，都是在卧底期或者这些年来警校生涯里的那些无伤大雅的笑话。  
　　  
　　李熏然的声音很好听，他低低地压着，和凌远坐在吧台偏僻的角落，外人眼里譬如耳鬓厮磨。  
　　  
　　李熏然有些醉意，两人喝的飘飘然，刹那有幽幽的香气，恍若奶香，更似果木。凌远觉得有的Omega的气息甜得腻牙，有的酸得倒胃，现在的李熏然闻起来，有点像卸了气息伪装的Omega。  
　　  
　　李熏然本来就是位很好闻的Omega。  
　　  
　　凌远和李熏然也算是旧识，李熏然分化的晚，也就一两年前的事情，凌远当时虽然和李熏然几乎不打交道，但是凌远就是知道。  
　　  
　　也不知怎么的，也许是bar里暧昧温暖的感觉会传染，两人去了凌远临时下榻的酒店。  
　　  
　　仿佛一切都是顺理成章的，就像拆吃零食的塑封袋，将会被人类的手粗~鲁撕开。  
　　  
　　凌远仰头，坐在临窗的靠椅上，李熏然低头吻他，狮心不小，狮子爪还配合着撕咬。  
　　  
　　凌远抬手揽着李熏然，将他拉低，直到凌远仰头就能吻到李熏然的时候，凌远拿唇齿叩开他紧闭的唇，缓慢但不容拒绝。  
　　  
　　李熏然喝得有点上头，加上精神紧绷太久，没一会儿就晕晕乎乎，凌远趁势勾住他的脖子，将他拉到怀里来。  
　　  
　　两个身高超过一米八的汉子，窝在窄小的软椅里，体验着过度亲密的拥挤。  
　　  
　　凌远伸手拧开李熏然低腰裤的纽扣，将手探入内里，隔着内裤缓慢研磨，纤长的手指恍若芭蕾舞者的步伐，一圈圈一阵阵，踩着节拍，精心挑逗着李熏然的下`身。  
　　  
　　李熏然粗鲁的像一只身陷潮热的狮子，他仓促地解开凌远的皮带，用力抽出，随手丢在地上。  
　　  
　　凌远的手渐渐游移向上，钻进李熏然薄薄的衬衣里，他一边拿另一只手拧开李熏然胸腹间一排细碎的拧扣，一边继续着煽风点火的大业。  
　　  
　　李熏然的肌肉形状很好，漂亮又匀称。凌远眼神幽深，伸手按住他胸前一抹红。  
　　  
　　轻拢慢捻抹复挑。凌远一手缓缓把玩，一边与李熏然继续着唇舌间的体液交换。  
　　  
　　李熏然伸手勾住凌远的衬衣，将手探入凌远的肉欲深处。  
　　  
　　冰凉的，纤长的李熏然。  
　　  
　　凌远的睫毛抖了抖，似乎寒冷又似无奈。  
　　  
　　李熏然的手指形状很美，就像撑开乌篷船的船桨，灵巧地划开凌远的西装裤，他的掌心抵住那隆起之处，不再游移，似乎是为之后的远航拄帆。  
　　  
　　凌远有些烦躁，这种宛若打招呼的客气场面，逼迫着他的血液陷入癫狂。  
　　  
　　凌远知道自己的血是什么样的——那一半自私凉薄，一半懦弱疯狂。  
　　  
　　凌远起身，将李熏然从软椅里拉起，按在椅背与茶桌间，仿佛红了眼，粗暴地按住李熏然的头，强迫他与自己吻在一起。  
　　  
　　李熏然没有如凌远所料般支吾抗拒，他大方笑了，回敬给凌远更激烈的撕咬。  
　　  
　　凌远仿佛在一瞬间被点燃的酒精灯芯，整个人燃烧出淡蓝的火焰——这是李熏然，是他所认识的李熏然，也是唯一一个李熏然，更是此刻只属于自己的李熏然。  
　　  
　　能在此刻吸引男人的永远不是女人优雅的胴体，父权至上的生物只崇拜精神与力量。两人仿佛手谈一盏打不开的死局，必须用力量征服对方，用强权迫使对方身心投入到这场属于肉欲的盛宴饕餮。  
　　  
　　“等等……凌远！”李熏然用力挣扎着起来，也许是喝得多，凌远反应敏捷，不给李熏然其他反应的机会。  
　　  
　　凌远就着自己坐在靠椅上的姿势，将他揽在身上，下身的膨胀抵住了李熏然。  
　　  
　　荷枪实弹的对决，凌远身为Alpha的能力不容他人置喙，凌远一把压住李熏然，将手指探向下身的入口，紧闭的褶皱层叠舒展，缓缓吞入凌远的手指。  
　　  
　　李熏然恶狠狠瞪他，但是被钳制的李熏然根本较不起劲，只能认怂。  
　　  
　　凌远拿唇钳住他，不让他想太多。  
　　  
　　李熏然身体已经打开，凌远一面缓缓研磨着一面问他：“行么？”  
　　  
　　这时不行也得创造条件行啊。  
　　  
　　既然要炮，就别逼逼。  
　　  
　　李熏然按住凌远的脑袋，恶狠狠地咬了他的唇角。  
　　  
　　凌远得令，让小兄弟往内里走。  
　　  
　　李熏然皱着眉，这种事真特么疼，可还倔强不松嘴。不在潮热期的Omega，毕竟不会水汪汪，李熏然仗着喝高的原因不是很举，于是越发干燥。  
　　  
　　凌远又何尝不是吃了暗亏，匆忙上阵，手边连安全套都没有，也没有可以倚仗的润滑，哪怕手边有罐凡士林也是好的啊。  
　　  
　　默默耕耘着李熏然这块旱地的凌远板着脸，如披星戴月的刻苦老黄牛。  
　　  
　　好不容易进去之后，又遇到了事故，李熏然有点紧张，内壁开始无规律收缩，这种桎梏的酸爽，凌远简直要泪奔。  
　　  
　　内壁痉挛严重起来可是很可怕的……凌远想到衣衫不整保持体位的两人就这么去医院打松弛剂……简直人间惨剧好么！  
　　  
　　凌远缓言安慰：“熏然……别怕，我们慢慢来。”  
　　  
　　这种事情也是哔了汪了，李熏然欲哭无泪，“额……你往外挪挪……”  
　　  
　　凌远端出修养，克制爆粗的冲动：“你这都痉挛……我也拔不出来啊。”  
　　  
　　关键还是得李熏然冷静下来，缓将情绪入进来。  
　　  
　　凌远就着李熏然的衣衫半褪，开始舔弄他的耳垂，打着圈地吹着气逗弄他，“熏然……自己摸摸，”手上也不停歇，耐心抚慰李熏然的小兄弟……  
　　  
　　自摸毛线！我还清一色咧！炸了毛的小狮子最终呜咽着秃噜一声，认命开始给自己做大保健，“嗯……凌远……你欠我的！”  
　　  
　　也许是凌远抓住了李熏然耳后的敏感点，李熏然性致起来，下身禁锢的抽搐之感也已消失，凌远心底长舒一口气，开始仔细顶弄。  
　　  
　　“凌远……额啊……”李熏然没想到凌远抓时机这么快，就着自己坐拦在怀的姿势颠弄起来。  
　　  
　　奔三十的Alpha……恰好还锻炼得宜保养得当……人生开挂的凌远简直了。  
　　  
　　“你别顶了……”李熏然高扬起头，他摇摇脑袋，“嗯……啊……”  
　　  
　　Omega的生理构造注定他们追逐可供享受的性爱，没一会儿李熏然就湿了起来，报以规律震颤馈赠给体贴的勇士。  
　　  
　　李熏然抬腿蹬他：“你够了……嗯……”凌远仿佛顶到了内腔口，李熏然惊得一弹腿，“啊……不要……”  
　　  
　　凌远拿手扣紧李熏然的腿，抬手在他臀肉上情色的拍了拍：“别乱动，我不进去。”  
　　  
　　凌远嘴上说着，身下的动作可不一致，大力挞伐后，不知是有意还是无心，凌远一个挺身，进入了温暖的通道。  
　　  
　　李熏然略带哭腔，撑直没被凌远把玩着的那条腿，叫出声来。  
　　  
　　李熏然有些战不动，这种大张双腿的姿势让他体力值掉得太快，加上坐姿进得深，自己下面又不争气地跟凌远那二两肉契合极了，挺到这时已经不易。  
　　  
　　李熏然不知是气红了还是羞红了脸，颤巍巍……潮吹了。  
　　  
　　人生第一炮就被顶弄得喷了水……这种事情对李熏然这样的耿直boy简直是一生耻辱啊喂！李熏然的小兄弟倒不是很给力，顶端溢出一些白浊，都说Omega在恩爱时，后方太投入，前方就不硬气，看来倒是有依据。  
　　  
　　凌远倒是没想到会发生这种情况，不是Omega潮热期，加上简陋的坐姿，遇见这种事的概率还真不高——这下再柳下惠也扛不住哇，凌远抑制住自己想成结的冲动——不成结还有得玩，成完结绝对会被李熏然就着抽插的体位打到吐血吧。  
　　  
　　凌远一声久违喟叹，松了精关，没钉进努力叩开的羞怯内腔，却将子孙尽付彀中。  
　　  
　　是否鸣金收兵，还得看李熏然作不作死呢。  
　　  
　　李熏然果真作死玩脱，最后闹到凌晨三点，李熏然被欺负得浑身发软，瘫在床上喘粗气：“滚。”  
　　  
　　凌远没理他，他拿医生的直觉找的很准，一遍遍轻抚李熏然后颈的腺体，让对方冷静下来。  
　　  
　　李熏然感到眼前有阵阵白光，像灯火璀璨的星汉，像长风破浪的桅杆。  
　　  
　　他犹如一截浮木，在海涛星河里浮沉，孤苦无支。  
　　  
　　一双手托出他的脖颈，犹如将他带离泥淖般温暖伟大。他激烈地喘息，颤抖着迎来了身心的高潮。  
　　  
　　事后，凌远吻他的眼，细细密密的，像甜品师在撒精心研磨的巧克力碎。  
　　  
　　李熏然觉得自己如果是个女人，在这一瞬间，一定会哭着拉着凌远的手，祈求一个一生一世。  
　　  
　　不过他不是。  
　　  
　　所以这一切，犹如绮梦一场。


	5. 同居

　　二十多天后，李熏然终于结束出差，回国。  
　　  
　　凌晨三点，他message凌远，表示今晚就能领回李凌宝，不必再麻烦他很久。  
　　  
　　凌远早起时看到这条突兀的短信，开始思忖今天如何过。  
　　  
　　早班要去医院处理事务，然后下午的话……  
　　  
　　让全世界都见鬼去吧。  
　　  
　　凌远对着镜子里的自己笑了，缓缓剃须。  
　　  
　　李凌宝睡得不香，小姑娘大清早就惊醒了，抱着从熏然床上搬回来的娃娃，揉着惺忪睡眼：“爸爸~”  
　　  
　　“怎么起得这么早，”凌远摸摸女儿凌乱的头发，“来洗漱。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝站在矮凳上，晃晃毛茸茸的小脑袋，拖沓着童音，“爸爸~我好想熏然爸爸啊！”  
　　  
　　“你乖，”凌远笑，“熏然爸爸今天就回家了。”  
　　  
　　“回家？哪个家啊？”李凌宝瞪着那双blingbling的小鹿眼，“熏然爸爸能不领我回去嘛？”  
　　  
　　“那要问你熏然爸爸乐不乐意，”凌远道，“怎么？不想走？”  
　　  
　　“我跟谁过日子都差不多，你们都疼我，”李凌宝挑眉，带点玩笑意味，这动作由小孩做简直可爱极了，“我这不是不想你们分居嘛~”  
　　  
　　“鬼灵精，净不学好，”凌远伸手刮了刮她的鼻子，“这事可不由你做主。”  
　　  
　　“要不这样，你说我生病了，不方便给他带走，”李凌宝嘟嘴，“熏然爸爸就不会领我回去，我再求他住下来，你们就不会分居啦。”  
　　  
　　“小小年纪糊弄人的本领倒是不少，”凌远闻言笑了，“你熏然爸爸可不瞎，你前两天才跟他视频通话的，怎么会突然生病。”  
　　  
　　“我不管~你既然喜欢熏然爸爸就得负责任，”李凌宝指着凌远道，“你也一把年纪了，再不抓紧熏然爸爸都看不上你了呢。”  
　　  
　　“我的个小祖宗喂，”凌远哭笑不得，“快吧牙刷了好么，你再贫嘴，小心我告诉熏然。”  
　　  
　　“……”李凌宝嘟嘴低头，接过凌远手里的漱口杯和牙刷，讲真，她还真挺怵炸毛的熏然，李熏然可比凌远讲原则多了。更何况熏然生她养她，可遭了不少罪。  
　　  
　　当然，这也是她偷偷翻了凌大院长和熏然爸比给自己做的“宝贝成长日志”才发现的——原来生她的人是熏然爸爸哇。  
　　  
　　幸好我是亲生的。  
　　  
　　一直误以为自己是充话费送来的小姑娘表示当时可舒了不少心。  
　　  
　　凌远下午果真玩起了失联mode，早早地买了鲜花与时鲜水果，还给小姑娘买了好看的绑带。  
　　  
　　李凌宝最近一直在各种安利熏然爸爸百般好，心思约在撮合他们俩“复合”之上，凌远觉得，倒是有一点很对——既然互相喜欢，就该在一起。  
　　  
　　问题是，熏然喜欢自己吗。  
　　  
　　这种喜欢，是值得承诺一生一世的喜欢吗。  
　　  
　　凌远摇了摇头，想起小姑娘爱吃蛋糕，于是特意买了两个小的——嗜甜得熏然也会眯着眼逗小姑娘吃蛋糕嘛~  
　　  
　　李凌宝在凌远这得了圣旨，今天特意请了早退，午睡起床就在翘首期盼接自己找爸爸的凌远。  
　　  
　　凌远按时赶到，神色没有一丝匆忙，瞧那脸色就是将下午的行程策划得一丝不苟。  
　　  
　　李凌宝俏皮地笑着，与要好的伙伴挥手再见。  
　　  
　　她可是要去看爸爸的人呢。李凌宝勾着凌远的脖子，“爸爸、爸爸~~我们现在去干什么？”  
　　  
　　凌远一边给小姑娘的双马尾绑好漂亮的绑带，一面笑着说：“我们现在去接熏然爸爸。”  
　　  
　　凌远提前查了李熏然的那班航班，估计到机场就能接到正主。  
　　  
　　李凌宝在后座翻了翻凌远放在后座的纸袋，发现里面是熏然的衣服，于是她乖乖坐好：“好想抱住熏然爸爸要亲亲。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝这些天越发调皮了起来，凌远笑：“真是越大越没规矩。”  
　　  
　　李熏然的飞机晚点。李凌宝折腾累了，中午午睡的时候就在想着熏然爸爸，没一会儿就窝在凌远怀里睡着了。  
　　  
　　凌远哭笑不得。  
　　  
　　所幸飞机姗姗来迟，不是太晚。凌远听见李熏然那班抵达的播报后，赶紧戳了戳闺女的小肥脸：“凌宝，醒醒。”  
　　  
　　小姑娘睡眼惺忪，还没睁眼就喊：“熏然爸爸！~”  
　　  
　　凌远被逗乐了：“飞机刚落地，还要等会儿呢。”  
　　  
　　李熏然下了机，走出通道口，没几步，就看见前方一个高大男人正抱着个好看的小姑娘，望着自己：“熏然~~~~”  
　　  
　　李凌宝喊着，扑通一下顺着凌远的身体落地，朝李熏然奔去。  
　　  
　　李熏然咧嘴大笑，搂住飞扑而来的宝贝团子：“宝贝~有没有想爸爸？”  
　　  
　　“嗯嗯！李凌宝认真点头，接着对李熏然说道，“爸爸更想爸爸。”  
　　  
　　李熏然愣了愣，一个没忍住，笑了出来：“说绕口令呢么。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝顿时歪了歪脑袋，“爸爸！爸爸！我不想回那个家啦~”  
　　  
　　李熏然正抱着李凌宝向外走着，凌远拎着他的行李箱，闻言不解：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　李凌宝伏在他耳边细细说：“凌爸爸答应我了，要跟你复合。”  
　　  
　　李熏然只感到一排乌鸦“嘎——嘎——”飘过：“什么？”  
　　  
　　李凌宝笑得烂漫：“不告诉你~”  
　　  
　　李熏然哭笑不得，抱着宝贝女儿搭上了凌远的车。  
　　  
　　“后排有你的外套，”凌远缓缓说道，“市里这两天冷，穿上暖和点。”  
　　  
　　“凌远，”李熏然真挚道，“谢谢你。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝心说，凌远爸爸可真是不会说话~她爬到李熏然腿上坐下，搂着亲爹脖子，“爸爸，你觉不觉得我挺可怜的。”  
　　  
　　“小公主又哪里可怜了啊？”凌远神情愉悦，搭话。  
　　  
　　“咱家就我一个人，还不能同时跟你们住一起，”李凌宝嘟嘴可怜兮兮道，“别人家都是两个大人，就我最可怜，还没弟弟妹妹。”  
　　  
　　“这……”李熏然有点窘迫，“这种事情我们不跟别人比，哈。”  
　　  
　　“爸爸，我这几天不舒服。”李凌宝搂着李熏然撒娇，“就让我在凌爸爸这待到病好吧~”  
　　  
　　李熏然见凌远不说话，便迟疑，“要看你凌爸爸忙不忙。”  
　　  
　　“我最近轮休，”凌远用自己院长的优势强行“轮休”了一回，“李凌宝这病的确不适合折腾来折腾去的。”  
　　  
　　凌远无奈，李凌宝这可是心病，心病还需心药医。不给她折腾出个弟弟妹妹，她不会罢休。  
　　  
　　李熏然点点头，“那好，我没事就来你这帮忙，你不嫌弃吧？”  
　　  
　　“其实我觉得你可以住下来，”凌远说到，“你刚回国，还要好好适应一下，住一起也省得宝贝想你。”  
　　  
　　“反正我那里房间多，”凌远道，“你觉得行么。”  
　　  
　　李熏然想了想，点点头：“好。”  
　　  
　　凌远感觉那株署名“李熏然”的烟花又开始噼里啪啦绽放。  
　　  
　　凌远望了望后视镜，镜里的李熏然侧着身子，纤长的睫毛扑闪着，有点风尘仆仆的疲倦，但是凌远知道，李熏然是开心的。  
　　  
　　念及此，凌远的唇角微微上扬。  
　　  
　　李凌宝开心得唱着歌。  
　　  
　　一家三口在车里，恍若满载一船星辉，在星辉斑斓里放歌。

　　李熏然言出必践，果真搬到凌远那儿住起来。  
　　  
　　李熏然对凌远的家并不陌生，四年前，凌远正准备买个更宽敞的居室，就得知李熏然怀孕，综合考虑后，凌远最终增加预算，购置了这套地理位置更优越的复式。怕有异味伤害，凌远特意买的精装房，拎包即可入住。李熏然从待产到生完凌宝，很久都住在这里。  
　　  
　　凌远想起李熏然当时肚子一点点鼓起的模样，手忙脚乱的两个人……那时生活，虽混乱但令人怀念。  
　　  
　　只是如今念及，学区房也得是个问题。市里对学区房进行严格限购，按照自己和李熏然这“拥有改善性住房的单身男青年”条件，不结婚还真不能买。  
　　  
　　凌远搓搓手，总得想个两全其美的法子。  
　　  
　　李熏然正式搬过来的第一天，小姑娘拍着手叫好。  
　　  
　　李熏然刚回国，还没被排上满当当的日程。恰逢周六，凌远医院有事，清早离开。  
　　  
　　李熏然望着桌上的豆浆油条、清粥汤包，和凌远笔画分明的俊秀字迹，若有所思。  
　　  
　　李熏然无奈，这么活泼的大闺女哪里像是病没好的模样啊……罢了，也就遂了小姑娘开心的心意。  
　　  
　　人前都道李凌宝生养顺利，可谁知闺女得来不易，其中艰辛也只有李熏然和凌远知晓。因没有成结标记就有了她，而且倔强的李熏然拒绝补标记，甚至在艰难的孕早期与孩子的Alpha父亲分居，桩桩件件都为之后埋下了隐患。  
　　  
　　明明发现怀孕的时候都已十一周，但各种艰难反应都在中晚程将他挨个折磨一番。  
　　  
　　缺钙造成的脚底抽筋，缺氧造成的皮肤痛痒，还有因信息素摄入不足造成的恶心呕吐……那时李熏然形销骨立，偏偏还不能回自己家——可不能给李夫人看到那副狼狈模样。何况李熏然并不能向她解释“为何生孩子却不解决单身问题”，他和凌远的关系，他自己都没能厘清，又哪里有闲情去自己母亲那儿做注释。  
　　  
　　凌远总提着一袋袋水果时鲜与副食粮油，凭借“关爱下一代”的冠冕堂皇，进行“登堂入室”的慰问活动。  
　　  
　　凌远的厨艺是真登堂入室。  
　　  
　　当时凌远还不是院长，也没有现在的那些医改与绩效新规，抽空来做饭煲汤列食谱，顺道给李熏然让渡比稳定剂还好使的个人气息，敦促李熏然做检查，给他补充各种形态的钙铁锌硒维生素。  
　　  
　　李熏然人前是一只张牙舞爪、武装斑斓的雄狮，人后只会扮鸵鸟。吐得胃酸反流也只会抱着水槽眨着鹿眼，默默难受。大半夜睡觉脚抽筋也不懂纾解，拧着眉侧身裹紧衾被，等着那股劲熬到头。  
　　  
　　凌远帮他补钙，陪他做伸展训练，甚至特意订了人少的时候，敦促他去孕产训练班。  
　　  
　　李熏然觉得孩子还是挺重要的。  
　　  
　　起码自己看得重，凌远也看得重。  
　　  
　　李熏然看着正在凌远的指导下拼装火车轨道的李凌宝，突然不知道自己该站在哪里，该做什么，又该扮演什么角色。  
　　  
　　这里不是自己的舞台，这里也不是凌远的舞台，人生没有剧本，恰好是一系列巧合与福缘，恰好走到了这个结点。  
　　  
　　“凌爸爸知道爸爸最喜欢清粥汤包啦~”李凌宝拍拍胸脯，“我透露的口风。”  
　　  
　　“你呀~”李熏然无奈，“机灵劲都用在讨好人身上啦。”  
　　  
　　“我只是实话实说。”李凌宝做出emoji里的害羞表情，“爸爸~今天我要穿那条格子裙~”  
　　  
　　颠颠跑着找裙子的李凌宝晃了晃手上的衣服，笑得张扬。  
　　  
　　他开车送李凌宝去跳舞，一路上都听见小姑娘给自己普及“熏然爸爸对凌远爸爸所不知道的二三事”，李熏然听着心里挺慌的，他总是觉得凌远板着脸望着自己，幽幽森森的，感觉奇怪极了。  
　　  
　　“所以说呢，你应该多读些社会学的书籍~”李凌宝道，“我上回听凌爸爸说他在整理什么社会学的书架，你也去看看嘛~你俩可以唠唠嗑。”  
　　  
　　“你知道啥叫社会学嘛就要我去看书？”李熏然无奈，“你凌爸爸有没有告诉你我是社会学硕士？”  
　　  
　　“额……哈哈，”李凌宝打哈哈，道，“硕士又是什么？”  
　　  
　　“一种不能吃的东西，你不需要知道，”李熏然道，“就是一种学生。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝无聊地低头扯扯裙子——她熏然爸爸就是喜欢不认真回答问题，拿她当小孩糊弄呢。  
　　  
　　“咱家有钱吗？”李凌宝道，“我觉得我不费钱。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”李熏然表示这题型他没见过，“你说什么？”  
　　  
　　“我感觉我们可以再养一个孩子，”李凌宝道，“如果你们没钱的话，我可以一块钱掰成两块花。”  
　　  
　　“李宝啊，这不是钱的问题，”李熏然早就知道李凌宝想要一个弟弟妹妹，一直置若罔闻不予理睬，“我们不会生第二个，我们有你就够了。”  
　　  
　　“不够不够不够！”小姑娘尖细的声音在后座传来，“你们都忙，一遇到没时间养我，就把我当布娃娃送来送去的，那你们就给我生个小妹妹吧，起码换家的时候还有人陪着我说说话。”  
　　  
　　“……”李熏然无奈，道，“这种事情要双方情愿的，你凌远爸爸最喜欢你，不舍得把给你的爱掰成两半花。”  
　　  
　　“你当我傻嘛~”闺女悠悠道，“凌远爸爸都说了，就等你配合，给我添弟弟妹妹。”  
　　  
　　李熏然绝对不相信这套说辞。  
　　  
　　但他选择配合这善意的谎言。  
　　  
　　“好，好，我们问问看，快递员叔叔手上有没有多余的弟弟，”李熏然漂亮的手指握着方向盘，修正角度，“要是有，让他给我们送一个到家里来，你说好不好。”  
　　  
　　“熏然~”李凌宝见李熏然停下车，开始放大招：“那你们要快点互相标记哦。”  
　　  
　　……“！”李熏然大惊失色，“谁教你的词！韦三牛？！”敢因为和凌远的“私人恩怨”带坏自家宝贝儿？！看李熏然不neng死他！  
　　  
　　“傅老妈子，”李凌宝端庄笑，“你生我的事情我早知道了，就你还糊弄我？”  
　　  
　　李熏然强忍住砸方向盘的冲动——抵达目的地，他可以把这个小恶魔丢进魔法学院了——他打开后排车门，抱出李凌宝，将她领到舞蹈房门口：“给我老实点，我不排除我们家里出现家庭暴力的可能。”  
　　  
　　“知法犯法。”李凌宝蹦蹦跳跳，做个鬼脸就跑进去了。  
　　  
　　李熏然坐回车，搓了搓在寒风里冰凉的手，准备洗手羹汤，做点孩子爱吃的。  
　　  
　　当然，顺便带凌远吃点。  
　　  
　　李熏然傲娇脸，一踩油门去买了一堆莫名其妙的食材。  
　　  
　　李熏然可厉害啦，毕竟是青年才俊般的人物，哄人开心谁不会啊，陪小姑娘（比如简瑶）做做“带我走~”的提拉米苏，泡一壶五彩斑斓的花茶，动手制作水果班戟，戳少女心窝那是一戳一个准。  
　　  
　　那些都是唬人用的。李熏然还是喜欢做中式菜品——像家的感觉。  
　　  
　　凌远想要一个家。  
　　  
　　李熏然也想要一个家。  
　　  
　　但是……凌远的家里会有李熏然吗？  
　　  
　　或者说……李熏然的家里应当有凌远吗？  
　　  
　　鸵鸟的李熏然选择不去想，不去说，于是不会错。李熏然不知道，也不想知道。他不能给任何人承诺，所以他不能向任何人要求获得一个允诺。  
　　  
　　李熏然想着记忆里凌远爱吃的菜品，一边寻思着要给李凌宝考什么形状的小饼干。  
　　  
　　凌远那一尘不染的厨房啊……李熏然在茶几上看到奥美拉唑和阿司匹林，估计着凌远跟自已一样，忙起来青黄不接，经常吃不到一口热饭，胃痛是难免的。  
　　  
　　那就炖汤啊，李熏然起火端锅，熬起鸡汤，顺便加了自己“顺手买的”猴头菇，只是许久不做饭，“手有点抖”，差点加了一大袋而已。李熏然一边敲敲打打食材，一边想着鱼羹不错，接着做起了一堆“老少咸宜”的“滋补养颜润肺养胃”的玩意。  
　　  
　　啧啧啧，差点漏了给李凌宝的小饼干呢。李熏然拍拍头，自己这事做的有点傻。  
　　  
　　李熏然想了想晚饭还早，就去写带宝贝的日记了。  
　　  
　　这一翻凌远前二十多天的记录可不得了，自己也被凌大院长的画笔荼毒了哇。  
　　  
　　凌远喜欢给李凌宝画好看的模样，只是这回把自己也给画进去了。  
　　  
　　凌远掩饰的很好——“宝贝想熏然。”配着一张Q版的李熏然的脸。  
　　  
　　还有凌远自己——“一个要求穿父女装的熊孩子。”配着两人拉着手的图，不远处还有一只脸上打着问号的李熏然同款软团子。  
　　  
　　凌远这什么意思啊？李熏然想了想，觉得不太单纯。  
　　  
　　总觉得这是在暗示什么。  
　　  
　　凌远该不会是……喜欢自己了吧？！  
　　  
　　不行啊，这题超纲了，他不会啊！！！  
　　  
　　感谢上苍，他和凌远的李凌宝健康可爱，聪明俏皮。  
　　  
　　夜阑人静时，李熏然总喜欢黑灯瞎火地看着怀里熟睡的李凌宝，小生命的美妙来源于双方，李凌宝眉眼间熟悉又陌生的痕迹，总是在一次次提醒鸵鸟熏然——总要面对。  
　　  
　　凌远会喜欢自己吗？如果有这种喜欢，那么这种喜欢会是爱吗？  
　　  
　　每思及此，李熏然都当回了那个狮子外貌的鸵鸟，将自己与思绪潜藏在深夜里。  
　　  
　　李熏然鸵鸟了，晃晃脑袋——想什么呢，逗啥逗啊。  
　　  
　　晚上凌远在李凌宝的电话“暗示”下，选择回家吃饭。  
　　  
　　“你是不是忘了你是个姑娘啊！”李熏然围着围裙，对着正糊了一脸面粉的李凌宝人格教育：“你瞧瞧你那丑样！”  
　　  
　　桌上是各色汤汤水水，不少凌远喜爱的做法。  
　　  
　　灰扑扑的李凌宝转过身对着他笑：“爸爸~~”  
　　  
　　李熏然在教育孩子的时候没发现自己也糊了脸：“你回来啦？”  
　　  
　　哦。凌远说：“我回来了。”  
　　  
　　对啊，我回家了。


	6. 慢热爱情填梗之准爸爸二三事

　　1.素质  
　　  
　　因为没有成结与标记就添了孩子，这也给李熏然带来了大烦恼。  
　　  
　　三种属性相辅相成，缺一不可。再强势的Omega，在“特殊时期”还是得Alpha帮扶。  
　　  
　　比如孕期。  
　　  
　　凌远并不是一位理想主义者，这影响到他并不能放心未被标记并与自己分居的李熏然的健康。为了李熏然亦与自己私心，他端起一位职业外科医生的素质。  
　　  
　　“我们同居吧，”凌远在警队的停车场里拦住李熏然，掷地有声，“我能帮你稳定它的情绪。”  
　　  
　　李熏然并未想过这么早就在警队揭穿自己和自己肚里的惊喜。为免人多口杂，他本能快过脑子，腾得一声钻进凌远的车，熟练关上车窗摔上车门：“可以。”  
　　  
　　凌远面部肌肉动了动，似乎有些讶异——竟然不按剧本来。  
　　  
　　“但我拒绝标记。”李熏然续道。  
　　  
　　孩子闹腾是一种神奇的体验。尤其是因缺乏Alpha信息素导致的那种闹。  
　　  
　　那是不健康的挣扎，孩子需要丰沛的信息素。  
　　  
　　李熏然坐在马桶上看“Omega孕期指导手册”的时候，偶然发现——原来孕期更需要信息素融合哦。  
　　  
　　要没事就去医院蹭凌远的信息素吗？或者假借办公为名从他那里顺些沾染信息素的日常用品？或者联系到他爱去的洗衣店？  
　　  
　　或者直接暴力敲晕，闻完就扔。  
　　  
　　正在马桶上翻着书学习生理知识的李熏然叹了口气，——哪种方法都不是长久之计。  
　　  
　　李熏然窝在凌远的车里，偷偷地、略带满足地深吸一口——有点像柠檬清冽的香气，也有薄荷的清凉。  
　　  
　　自己肚里那只不争气的调皮鬼竟意外镇定，久久陪伴自己的恶心与肢体末端痉挛也舒缓开来。  
　　  
　　凌远感知到李熏然的小动作，默默打开自己的信息素闸，美其名曰“关怀下一代”。  
　　  
　　高素质的信息素，无言间抚慰饱受因缺乏而煎熬的大小两只。  
　　  
　　2.小别  
　　  
　　凌远外出考察。  
　　  
　　这次约莫一周。随着凌远气息的散去，李熏然总觉得心里空落落的，净发慌。  
　　  
　　一定是信息素摄入不够的原因。  
　　  
　　凌远估计着李熏然的情况特殊，可能会因为离自己较久而身体不适，于是特意留下自己平时常用的肥皂、浴液，床品与书本都保持常态没有刻意整理。  
　　  
　　治标不治本——信息素散得可快了。凌远默默打开行程表，开始合并同类项——早点回来比什么都好使。  
　　  
　　前两天李熏然用着凌远用过的日化用品。  
　　  
　　第三天李熏然系上凌远做饭用过的围裙。  
　　  
　　第四天李熏然穿上凌远先前穿过的衬衣。  
　　  
　　第五天李熏然趴在凌远的床上滚来滚去。  
　　  
　　第六天……李熏然吸吸鼻子，实在没辙。  
　　  
　　李熏然洗完澡，把凌远的枕头拖到自己床上，垫在日渐沉重的身后，随手翻看看凌远落在床头的一本书。  
　　  
　　叔本华WWR新译本。  
　　  
　　李熏然发誓，自己不是因为书才睡着的。  
　　  
　　——都怪凌远的信息素太好使。  
　　  
　　昏昏沉沉睡着的李熏然如是想，揽紧怀里的书，钻进弥漫着凌远气息的舒适被窝。  
　　  
　　连夜奔波回的凌远发现自己床上少了最喜欢的枕头。他轻轻推开李熏然的房门，李熏然突然翻了个身，赫然露出那只不翼而飞的枕头。  
　　  
　　凌远见状，默默退出门外。  
　　  
　　果然人工加湿器还是得长期工作嘛。  
　　  
　　凌远默默调大了自己的功率。  
　　  
　　第二天，李熏然闻着突然浓郁起来的熟悉气味，发现是凌远提前回了。  
　　  
　　“早上好，”凌远坐在餐桌前看报纸，他抬起头，手边放着温暖的粥品，“喏，今天的早餐。”  
　　  
　　李熏然点点头：“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　有凌远那股文人酸味还不错。  
　　  
　　当然，有早餐吃的感觉真好。  
　　  
　　3.习惯【本节有Omega产乳暗示！不适者勿入！】  
　　  
　　【不适勿入！不适勿入！注意！！！】  
　　  
　　李熏然原本每天都剃须。正值青年，胡茬也冒得快。  
　　  
　　后来三天一次，最近五天一次。  
　　  
　　李熏然悄悄对着镜子照来照去——怎么就是不长呢。  
　　  
　　凌远似乎是发现了这种频率：“孕期激素水平发生极大改变，体毛生长都会变慢，正常情况，生产完就会好。”  
　　  
　　李熏然当时面无表情，对着镜子里刚刚还在研究胡茬生长速度曲线的自己，丧失了语言表达能力。  
　　  
　　怀孕十六周的时候，李熏然发现自己的胸总是很疼。  
　　  
　　他估计又是什么关于孕期激素的小调皮，也就没提。  
　　  
　　李熏然想着脚崴了也是热敷，于是睡前会拿热毛巾敷一敷，果然有奇效。  
　　  
　　又过了两周，李熏然发现自己胸肌越发明显，不再像以前那样精瘦精瘦的了。颇为开心。  
　　  
　　直到……凌远在某个休息日，和他闲聊时说：“孕期胀痛颇普遍，大部分人认为这是女性帮助哺喂的一种改变，但医学数据上说，男Omega发生的概率会更大。”  
　　  
　　“所以……”凌远抬头，用一种非常学术的blingbling眼睛望着李熏然，“你涨胸了吗？”  
　　  
　　李熏然闻言尴尬症都要犯了。  
　　  
　　“一点点。”李熏然点到为止——毕竟说好要做彼此的天使，给双方都留点脸面吧！  
　　  
　　“哦，”凌远炯炯有神，继续学术，“有泛黄的白色不明物出现吗？量多不多？”  
　　  
　　“轰——”李熏然听到自己的面子被炸裂——这特么要他怎么回答啊！  
　　  
　　“一点点。”李熏然面色有些泛红。  
　　  
　　“晚上洗澡有点冷，容易感冒。你现在去洗吧，”凌远道，“等会我帮你看看。”  
　　  
　　“……！”李熏然用一种“你特么是在逗我？！”的表情望向凌远。  
　　  
　　“虽然在现今社会，男性Omega不必哺喂后代，但这不代表不补喂是符合生理规律的，”凌远叹口气，“自然生理方面，存在即合理。未免之后病变，你不该讳疾忌医。”  
　　  
　　——凌远到底是怎么做到一本正经说这么污的事的啊！  
　　  
　　——感谢大体老师当年的舍生取义。凌远想了想，估计李熏然是在害羞。  
　　  
　　于是……凌远如愿，毕竟是好为人师嘛。  
　　  
　　李熏然事后表示自己真的是哔了泰迪了。  
　　  
　　4.共枕  
　　  
　　李熏然腿抽筋的事情被凌远知道，似乎也是迟早的事。  
　　  
　　当时正值夏天，李熏然贪凉，还总不记得补钙。二十出头正是身体消耗大的时候，李熏然孕前就在缺钙，现在揣上“炸药包”，在饮食与作息上更是粗线条起来。  
　　  
　　凌远表示，他很无奈。  
　　  
　　于是两人达成了协议，相关条例涉及空调温度与衾被厚度，包括李熏然的饮食与补钙打卡工作。  
　　  
　　李熏然有周很忙，总是忘了额外补钙，连维生素都不吃了。  
　　  
　　凌远有些火气，和他起了争执。  
　　  
　　李熏然板着脸：“虽然我不该这样，但我的身体是我自己的，罪也是我一个人承受，以后我会注意。你不该对我发火。”  
　　  
　　凌远闻言，趁着李熏然不在家，第二天一早就拆了李熏然的床单与被罩。  
　　  
　　李熏然回家，发现床上一片狼藉。  
　　  
　　凌远气定神闲：“我洗了。”  
　　  
　　“别的房间长期没人住，你不方便，”接着凌远亮出自己那真面目，“我的床很大。”  
　　  
　　孕期容易没精神。李熏然最后打着呵欠，揉着泪汪汪的眼睛，躺上凌远铺好的大床里。  
　　  
　　凌远写完工作报告，一推开房门就看见李熏然蜷成一团，在丝丝凉意的空调房里和衣而眠。  
　　  
　　凌远小心翼翼将他转移到温暖的被窝里，掖好被子，自己另外搬了一床被子，睡在床的另一旁。  
　　  
　　晚上李熏然又抽筋，凌远伸手握住他的脚板，帮他敲打舒缓。  
　　  
　　李熏然困得很，眼睛睁不开，只觉得舒服多了。他翻个身：“乖宝宝。”  
　　  
　　感情是在做梦当爹呢！凌远好气又好笑，于是也就着黑暗，睡了。  
　　  
　　5.李凌宝所不知道的熏然爸爸  
　　  
　　李熏然在揣着闺女的早期，曾有段时间整宿整宿的失眠。  
　　  
　　那是浸着凉夜的恐惧。  
　　  
　　李熏然总觉得自己是个汉子，能恋爱，可约会，闲来无事洗手做饭，平时能将自己收拾得干净妥帖。  
　　  
　　但这不代表他就有那个品格能当孩子的爸爸——还是生理与心理双重意义上的。  
　　  
　　李熏然不是没有想过不要它。只是……心软。  
　　  
　　小孩子是能戳一切的柔软，李熏然太懂得这种美好了，可他真的没有做好迎接一个小生命的准备。  
　　  
　　有一种缘分很奇怪的，有一种直觉也是无法解释的敏锐。就如凌远从没想过自己不是Alpha，毕竟事实胜于雄辩。  
　　  
　　可李熏然从来没有想过自己是个Omega，廿载人生，陡然生变，换做是谁也不愿面对。  
　　  
　　李熏然觉得自己这辈子混账的日子多了去了，抽烟喝酒纹身打架这种虽然没有过多体验，可是遛鸟斗鸡揍狗还是有过。包括在简瑶等小姑娘眼里，自己都是个男友力爆棚的好男人。  
　　  
　　可上苍偏要拿Omega的第二性征捉弄自己，二十二岁才迎来第二性征分化。  
　　  
　　简瑶小可爱，是温顺的beta。恰好和自己（自以为的）beta很搭。可事实是……自己，李·铁血真汉子·熏然竟然是……Omega。  
　　  
　　这种打击促使李熏然变得更加倔强与坚毅，他不能比别人弱，不能因Omega的身份授人口实，他适合惩恶扬善，他享受帮助弱小，他尊重每一个鲜活的生命。  
　　  
　　虽然这种恶作剧般的二次分化结果，让他可能不会有爱人了。可是他还可以有疼爱的孩子。  
　　  
　　于是……他心软了。哪怕知道自己不一定会是个好爸爸，他也想自私地留下它，哪怕，它现在更像是概念上的一种虚无。  
　　  
　　幸好有凌远。  
　　  
　　凌远有着一种刻在骨子里的冷静与自持，李熏然不确定自己当时做出那个抉择，与凌远的社会形象有多大联系。  
　　  
　　凌远冷静地可怕，在面对李熏然这个突发情况时，仿佛一切都在他的掌控里，换做旁人可能会抵触这种无限趋向于冷漠的冷静——可这恰好是李熏然当时最缺乏的品格。  
　　  
　　李熏然沉浸在凌远的镇定自若里，最终情感大于理智，选择保留。  
　　  
　　多年后，李熏然想起凌远当时已被记忆洗刷泛黄的模样时，想到凌远隐没于面容下的话语，一股说不出的滋味涌上心头。  
　　  
　　责任有我一份。李熏然多年后曾问凌远是不是这个意思。  
　　  
　　凌远摇摇头，凝视着他的眼：“我想说的其实很简单，”  
　　  
　　——「若你愿与我同舟共济，我必不离不弃、生死相依。」  
　　  
　　凌远握紧他的手，缓缓说道。


	7. 归否&爸爸二三事

　　8.归否  
　　  
　　一家三口能坐在一起吃饭的记忆还是很少的。  
　　  
　　李凌宝拿勺拨弄着豌豆——她不喜欢。凌远正端碗为李凌宝舀热汤，李熏然注意到大闺女在挑食，开始思想教育：“豌豆公主的故事你听过嘛？一个公主，不吃豌豆，最后变成了豌豆那么大，要被青蛙娶回家做老婆。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝嘟着嘴——她没听过这个故事，不过这故事好像哪里不太对的样子。  
　　  
　　李熏然仗着没给李凌宝讲格林童话，随口编个四不像的故事，到是凌远，听完在心底默默叹口气：“熏然爸爸逗你呢，我们小公主不挑食。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝吐吐舌头，默默舀一勺豌豆，低头吃饭。  
　　  
　　“今晚的菜很好吃，谢谢。”凌远喝一口汤，道。  
　　  
　　“你胃不好，吃慢点，”李熏然停箸，抬眼道，“明天周末，你有事情吗？”  
　　  
　　“放假，”凌远挑眉，“怎么？”  
　　  
　　“我准备明天带宝贝出去玩，”李熏然笑，“不知道你们最近去了哪里玩，准备问问你。”  
　　  
　　“你一个人带她？你不是又要去医院打针了吗，”凌远含含糊糊提醒他潮热期将近，会时常打不起劲，“我们一起吧。  
　　  
　　当着孩子的面说这些……李熏然有点尴尬，点点头。  
　　  
　　饭后李凌宝去弄美术作业，李熏然端着自己烤的动物饼干，掏出游戏手柄，准备鏖战。  
　　  
　　“刚吃完别坐着，”凌远直起腰，对于李熏然这种纵许自堕的行为他向来是拒绝的，“你去不去散步？”  
　　  
　　李熏然想了想，凌远也许是想说什么。于是点点头，跟凌远下了楼。  
　　  
　　凌远走路时很规矩，很像他行为处事。在外人眼里，他向来刻薄到不近人情的地步。  
　　  
　　李熏然走路也很规矩，他做事也是认真做到极致。可在外人眼里，李熏然却是温暖可以亲近。  
　　  
　　凌远在心底沉吟，却看到李熏然正偏着头看地上未清扫干净的落雪。  
　　  
　　凌宝也喜欢偏头，模样很像李熏然。  
　　  
　　“记得以前我们常来散步，”凌远踌躇，开了口，“宝宝挺调皮。”  
　　  
　　“对啊，”李熏然回忆起李凌宝很小的时候，笑了，“她最喜欢飞飞了，你总不想给她玩。”  
　　  
　　”飞飞“就是两人拉着李凌宝的胳膊，让她被夹着悬空，凌远怕拉扯久了对李凌宝的手不好，于是不怎么乐意配合。  
　　  
　　“孩子还是得管管，”凌远一副说教脸，“你总是太宠她了。”  
　　  
　　“彼此彼此，”李熏然也刻板起脸，故作严肃，“你自己倒是端起架子去管啊。”  
　　  
　　凌远笑，如雪销冰融。  
　　  
　　“对了，”李熏然看着远处葱茏灌木，貌似不在意，道，“凌远。”  
　　  
　　“抽个时间，”李熏然举手比划着，“你不忙的那种时候，我们带着李凌宝，回我家一次吧。”  
　　  
　　凌远不傻，知道李熏然话语里的“我家”指的是去看望李家父母。  
　　  
　　李熏然并没给他缘由或解释，那句话仅仅是略带通知意味的邀请罢了。  
　　  
　　凌远想要说些什么，他发现自己咽喉并不能如愿，最终咽回去，化为一声干脆的“好。”  
　　  
　　冬夜寒风猎猎，向来图清爽的李熏然自觉有点冷，偏头却见凌远依旧神采奕奕，他便收回在嘴边的“我们回去吧”。  
　　  
　　“外面有点冷，”凌远注意到这之间的细节，拉着他，“我们回去吧。”  
　　  
　　李熏然点头，“嗯。”  
　　  
　　——似乎没有人提起突然牵在一起的手。  
　　  
　　两人推开家门，就看见正拿着儿童剪刀修修剪剪的李凌宝端着一堆可爱的卡纸，“爸爸！~帮个忙？”  
　　  
　　两人松开拉在一起的手，都抬手指着自己，疑惑问道，“说的是我？”  
　　  
　　“两个人都要，”李凌宝将卡纸放在矮桌上，“爸爸们，帮帮忙。”  
　　  
　　轻微争执后，全家共同商议，凌远剪纸，熏然粘贴与补色，李凌宝负责遥控指挥。  
　　  
　　“李凌宝，爸爸教你一个道理，‘物尽其用’，”李熏然拿起多余的小鹿不干胶，飞快黏在凌远额头，“李凌宝你瞧，你凌远爸爸多好看啊。”  
　　  
　　凌远微笑，丢下剪刀，翻身压住李熏然，拿起桌上的彩笔，对着李熏然的脸开始涂抹——“瞧这花姑娘，多好看啊。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝拍着手叫好，咯咯笑了。  
　　  
　　李熏然反身，摁住凌远双手，“敢偷袭人民警察？小心人民群众的力量！”  
　　  
　　李凌宝立即钻到两人身边，帮忙将场面变得更混乱：“看招！~~”  
　　  
　　凌远仗着自己没有恼人的潮热前期，凭体力优势反败为胜，实力压制住李熏然，“凌宝，挠他。”  
　　  
　　李熏然被凌远抵在沙发上，动弹不得，被这大小两只给闹的，笑得肚子疼。  
　　  
　　玩闹后，凌远催着李熏然带李凌宝先去洗澡。  
　　  
　　“等会儿收了汗，容易感冒，”凌远开启老妈子模式，“今天轮到你带她洗澡了，不许偷懒。”  
　　  
　　李熏然挑眉：“我像是那种人么。”  
　　  
　　凌远将手上的换洗衣物递给李熏然：“别贫嘴，好好的。”  
　　  
　　凌远转身去洗碗，簌簌水声，像打开了过往记忆的阀门。  
　　  
　　凌远不是没有私心，相反，他还觉得自己私心很重。跨过三十这个坎，进入三十来岁的分水岭，凌远仔细思考着这些年自己的得与失，自己这样也能算迎来事业巅峰吧，就差家庭美满幸福了。  
　　  
　　顺风顺水的人生总得有点小波折嘛。  
　　  
　　许乐山最近不知哪里不对，总是骚扰自己。幸好李熏然与凌远遮掩严密，知道李凌宝的人并不多。许乐山作妖还没作到李熏然与李凌宝身上去，凌远觉得实乃万幸。  
　　  
　　他讨厌许乐山，刻在骨髓里的厌弃，可这并不能改变任何事。  
　　  
　　比如自己骨血里那一半的懦弱疯狂。  
　　  
　　还有另一半的自私凉薄。  
　　  
　　只有李熏然和李凌宝，才是他的止疼剂。  
　　  
　　想到李熏然在散步时含混不清的表达，凌远心情却未如意料般愉悦，反而带着烦心事般琢磨起来。  
　　  
　　带着李熏然的女儿，回李熏然的家，探望李熏然的父母。  
　　  
　　凌远尝试计算条件背后的暗示——最终还是失败。  
　　  
　　感情本就是无解的啊。  
　　  
　　李熏然领着洗好澡的姑娘去讲正版格林童话，闹了好久，讲完自己随口扯的所有正版故事，姑娘终于睡着。李熏然窝在自己床上，神思漫游起来。  
　　  
　　——不对，自己的潮热期，凌远怎么知道得那么清楚？  
　　  
　　李熏然拧眉，发热期将近，虽然长夜还早，可他早就困得睁不开眼，哪有那个精力去思考凌远啊，于是大方翻身睡觉。  
　　  
　　凌远放下手机，什么“微博热门情感类咨询兼吐槽”啊！都是什么鬼啊！他才不要看人形泰迪与奇葩对象呢！他只是想安安静静偷学“暗恋对象突然邀请自己回家怎么办”！【院长偷偷看了“北美吐槽君”】  
　　  
　　与此同时，许乐山拿一个陌生的号码，给他发了一条信息。  
　　  
　　——「小远，我们能约个时间谈谈吗？  
　　  
　　 同时也是关于孩子。  
　　  
　　 许乐山」  
　　  
　　凌远握紧拳头，旋即又舒展开，他关了手机，选择睡觉。


	8. 归宁

　　自打上次松了口风，表示最近会带着李凌宝回去一次，李妈妈催促归家的消息就是一条接着一条，这让李熏然很难做人。  
　　  
　　——天了噜，他怎么知道凌远会不会乐意跟自己回去啊啊啊！  
　　  
　　——不过，看他样子好像也不排斥啊。  
　　  
　　——要不要问问他哪天会自己家？不行不行，这跟平时的画风不对啊！  
　　  
　　李熏然郁闷，在浴室狠狠揉搓着自己的头发——又到了周末，一个让人无法逃避的日子。  
　　  
　　——咦，凌远不是说明天要和自己一起吗？自己明天还得打针呢。要不就和凌远带着李宝玩到下午，跟凌远一起回去吃顿晚饭？  
　　  
　　李熏然扳着手指头算时间，这样也就预留了一顿饭的时间，有凌远和大闺女当挡箭牌，不必被催婚、不必被相亲，还能自得其乐尝一尝母上大人爱的饭菜。真好。  
　　  
　　李熏然想法很美好，当他洗完澡对凌远提出这一建议时，凌远出人意料地犹疑了。  
　　  
　　“这样不好吧？”凌远道，“感觉时间很仓促啊。”  
　　  
　　就是要仓促啊！不然还要闹哪样？住下吗？搞个“给李熏然送温暖之回家体验家庭温暖活动周”？！拜托，他最怕这个了！  
　　  
　　“反正只是去吃顿饭，”李熏然道，“又不是要在那里住，时间足够了。”  
　　  
　　哦……不在那里住哦。凌远敏锐get到了重点。  
　　  
　　“那行啊，但是你有没有想过，”凌远点头表示同意，他知道李熏然家在哪个大方位，他略微沉吟，道，“我们晚上在那吃了晚饭，稍微聊几句再回来也不早了，起码十点了吧，还得督促李凌宝洗澡写日记，准备第二天的课程。”  
　　  
　　“可是……”李熏然摊手，满脸无奈，“如果这周不回去，我妈她肯定会……”  
　　  
　　“你忍心孩子这么可怜吗，”凌远打断他，道，“我能体会你不想在家被催相亲的心情，要不这样吧，我过段时间也要回一次凌家，到时候麻烦你和我一起。”  
　　  
　　“到时候我们中午吃顿饭，下午回来，”凌远道，“作为回报，我们可以在你家附近的酒店住一下，第二天再赶回来。”  
　　  
　　李熏然原本以为凌远会说出“在你家住”，竟没想到凌远给出这么贴合实际的注意，他朝凌远投去满眼赞许。  
　　  
　　“成交！”李熏然拿毛巾擦了擦发梢落下的水珠，“那明天早上我们就……”  
　　  
　　“明早我还得去医院取点东西，”凌远道，“你顺便去打针，然后我们再去玩。”  
　　  
　　李熏然略带尴尬：“好。”  
　　  
　　凌远掐的时间点很准，这时候病患高峰并未到来，体检筛查结果出的很快。  
　　  
　　凌远带着李凌宝在医院里逛逛，解答李凌宝关于“为什么医生都穿白的，是不是因为帅”和“医生怎么给自己打针”之类天马行空的问题。  
　　  
　　“凌院长可真好看，”小护士端着一瓶空的生理盐水，对正抱着李凌宝看墙画的凌远发花痴，“这么高大帅气还事业有成的Alpha……听说还单着呢。”  
　　  
　　“我听说凌院长有喜欢的人啦，不过应该没标记，”护士台的八卦协会围了上来，窃窃私语，“上回动了台大手术，凌院长手术完去洗澡，出来的时候没遮掩信息素，我听外科那个男护士小张说，闻到凌院长身上的味了。”  
　　  
　　“也就是说我们还有机会咯，”小护士们笑，“没标记，那就算有对象，也是Beta吧，大家平等竞争咯。”  
　　  
　　“得了吧，”另一年纪大点的护士道，“Alpha若非刻意，标没标记你们怎么能闻得出来，别听人家瞎扯。”  
　　  
　　“我们这不还年轻嘛，年轻就是机会啊。”小护士们不服气，笑着打趣。  
　　  
　　“我瞧那孩子长得像凌院长，你们瞧，人家那孩子一点都不怵凌院长，要是不熟，怎么着也不至于放得这么开，”刚才戳破少女梦的护士道，“凌院长再助人为乐，也不至于大周末抱着别人家的孩子教着认墙画吧。”  
　　  
　　“我听说凌院长不是独生子，讲不定他是人家叔舅呢。”小护士道。  
　　  
　　“爸爸，我们什么时候能去玩啊，”凌宝趴在凌远肩头，拿手指戳戳凌远另一边肩膀，“熏然爸爸又到哪里去了啊。”  
　　  
　　“熏然爸爸不舒服，去打针了，”凌远也没什么好遮掩的，“等熏然爸爸打好针，我们带你去玩好不好？”  
　　  
　　“行啊，反正你们俩说啥就是啥呗，”李凌宝笑，“今天是不是还要去姥姥家？”  
　　  
　　“到时候记得叫‘奶奶’，”凌远叮嘱，“别惹你熏然爸爸不开心。”  
　　  
　　“哦。”李凌宝觉得无聊，从凌远身上下来，要去病房里偷偷瞧瞧，被凌远阻拦了。  
　　  
　　“别的小朋友还生着病呢，你去找他们玩，他们会难过的，”凌远道，“我们去找熏然爸爸吧。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝俏皮的往前跑：“那你追我跑去熏然爸爸那里啊~”  
　　  
　　凌远无奈，大步跟在闺女身后。  
　　  
　　护士台的小护士并没听真切，但是“爸爸”这个关键词，深深戳破了最后的玻璃少女心。  
　　  
　　“愿天下有情人终成兄妹，”一小护士道，“还没到情人节，竟然就花式虐狗。”  
　　  
　　“散了吧散了吧，”旁边那护士道，“黄金单身汉幻灭了，今天这大清早的，简直了。”  
　　  
　　李熏然则端着体检报告，有点紧张。  
　　  
　　“李熏然？”依旧是秦少白，李熏然估计是凌远给她打过招呼，毕竟秦少白也是忙人。但自己也不好意思直接去问是或不是。  
　　  
　　“我看了你的档案，”秦少白缓缓道，“你最近的潮热期并不规律，你自己知道吗。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，”李熏然点点头，最近一年多，他的发热期颠来倒去，还有两次是压根没有，“有什么影响吗。”  
　　  
　　“长期注射抑制剂，对你的生理，危害还是很大的，”秦少白道，“你一直没被标记，但却有生育史，身体对于这种缺失是抗拒的。你的检测报告告诉我，你需要好好调整一下你的发热期。”  
　　  
　　长久注射抑制剂会导致脏器早衰、甚至诱发多种癌症。李熏然不是不知道，但他的性格与经历决定了，他在这种时刻还真找不到一个既能走肾又能走心的对象。  
　　  
　　“你现在有Alpha伴侣吗，”秦少白道，“即使你不方便被标记，我也建议你不要再使用抑制剂了。”  
　　  
　　“你必须让自己身体机能放松，”秦少白对着一脸懵逼的李熏然道，“我等会给你打一针稳定剂，你再坚持吃点药，到时候好好放松。”  
　　  
　　李熏然知道“稳定剂”，打完稳定剂，并不能完全抑制发热期的到来，但能让Omega在潮热期控制好自己的情绪与气息，对于独身Omega而言，纾解之余，并不会如完全进入发热期那么累。这种选择还是很健康的。  
　　  
　　但是稳定剂打完，还得定期在家做快速血检，每隔一天都要按医嘱吃药。  
　　  
　　李熏然最讨厌法定给Omega的发热期生理假。  
　　  
　　可是按现在的情况，他不得不试着请一下生理假了。  
　　  
　　李熏然点点头，接受了秦少白的建议。  
　　  
　　打完针还有些药需要取，李熏然走出门，就看见凌远正带着李凌宝朝这里走来，李熏然赶忙抬手示意，准备与凌远离开。  
　　  
　　李熏然慌乱间忘记去取药，凌远也不知道李熏然现在改用稳定剂，也就没注意提醒李熏然。  
　　  
　　没想到小失误之后竟添了大乱。  
　　  
　　李凌宝一出医院就玩得不亦乐乎，到下午还恋恋不舍，直到李熏然提起要去奶奶家吃饭。  
　　  
　　李凌宝对着凌远会心一笑：“好吧~那下回还得你们两个带我来玩啊！”  
　　  
　　李熏然满口答应。  
　　  
　　李凌宝俏皮窜到李熏然身上要抱抱，凌远灵活截胡，抱住李凌宝塞进车里：“你熏然爸爸不舒服，少闹他。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝乖乖坐好——是不是有小弟弟了呀，所以不给自己扑嘛~自己可是很识大体的啊！  
　　  
　　李熏然无奈挑眉，也坐进车里。  
　　  
　　凌远开车很稳，小姑娘打着呵欠缠着李熏然聊天，从医院到游乐园，说起来头头是道、不亦乐乎。李熏然也很配合，听她扯着童声说故事，也会耐心回答她那十万个为什么。  
　　  
　　凌远从后视镜里瞧着闺女和李熏然打闹游戏，无奈一笑：“快要到了。”  
　　  
　　李熏然突然打起精神，就像即将巡视领地面对外族挑战的狮子王。  
　　  
　　——李妈妈做思想工作起来可令人害怕啦！自己必须警惕，不能掉进对方挖好的坑里。  
　　  
　　李夫人提早得到消息，早早就在门口守着，见三人到了，一拍手：“老李啊，熏然他们到啦！”  
　　  
　　“凌远，”李妈妈轻声道，“他也在。”  
　　  
　　凌远以前就认得李局，也曾到李家拜会，与李妈妈也算认识，李妈妈天生就对长得好看还年轻有为的青年才俊过目不忘，何况人家凌远，毕竟是第一医院的人嘛，说不定以后还得拜托人家凌先生办事。  
　　  
　　李夫人知道凌远是李熏然熟识故交，但没想到李熏然会带他回来。——一定是被拉来做挡箭牌！熏然最坏了！李夫人暗戳戳想到。  
　　  
　　李局长平日在警局和李熏然也是抬头不见低头见的，还端着为父的架子，不言语，端着报纸装模作样读着。  
　　  
　　“奶奶！”李凌宝隔着老远瞅见人，登时朝李夫人扑过去，扯着嗓子打招呼，“爷爷~~”  
　　  
　　李局长这才有了笑意，放下报纸：“李宝贝！”  
　　  
　　李熏然没解释李凌宝真名叫什么，他和凌远有约定，在李局面前，统一称呼李凌宝为“李宝贝”，避免被李局和李夫人知道他和凌远的那些破事。  
　　  
　　李局夫妇得到的说辞是，李宝贝是李熏然在外头生的孩子，凌远是他好友兼孩子干爹，为显亲密，李凌宝也叫凌远为爸爸。  
　　  
　　孩子的另一半基因来源不可考。李夫人想当然以为李宝贝的生母生完孩子就托人给了李熏然，看着可爱的大孙女，也不好再多说什么。  
　　  
　　李熏然这套不严密的说辞，在凌远与自己的配合下，竟也搪塞了李夫人这么些年。  
　　  
　　但这一次，是李熏然第一次，主动带着凌远与李凌宝，回家吃饭。  
　　  
　　虽然没有别的解释，李熏然自己也不愿去想为什么会做出这样的决定，但这毕竟是一次进步，凌远眼里很大的一步。  
　　  
　　“爷爷~要抱抱！~”李凌宝换了鞋，对着李局张手，要抱抱。  
　　  
　　李局长弯腰抱起孙女，逗她玩：“怎么啦，想爷爷了嘛？”  
　　  
　　“嗯！”李凌宝点点头，“我可想爷爷啦！爷爷最好啦~一点都不像爸爸，来的路上还凶我。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝口中的爸爸是凌远，对于凌远维护李熏然的行为，她还是有权力告状的。可是李局长想当然认为是李熏然。  
　　  
　　“不是我说你，”李夫人在一旁帮腔，“我们宝贝这么乖，你少凶她。”  
　　  
　　李熏然无奈：“是，是。”  
　　  
　　凌远拎着自己置办礼物，跟在后面，现在也到了。  
　　  
　　“小远也来啦，”李夫人笑笑，“你瞧你，人来就行了，还带什么礼物啊。”  
　　  
　　“这些都是熏然的心意，”凌远正色，体贴地将礼物往旁边摆了摆，“不过带了点中药材和新鲜水果，这也是尽尽孝心。”  
　　  
　　毕竟名利场里摸爬滚打来的，李夫人眼睛也不钝，自己家李熏然是什么斤两她还是知道的，这些明显就是凌远的主意。  
　　  
　　李夫人也不拆穿，倒是李局长抱着李凌宝，道：“还是人家凌远比你懂事。”  
　　  
　　李熏然无言。  
　　  
　　李局长就是觉得凌远比自己好呗，自己还能说啥。  
　　  
　　说了些闲话，不一会儿就到了饭点，李凌宝身下垫着厚厚的垫子，也和大人一起吃饭，像模像样、懂规矩极了，守规矩的模样让李局长很满意。  
　　  
　　“还是宝贝懂事，”李局长板着脸，开始发小红花，“瞧我们这姿态，多漂亮。”  
　　  
　　“凌远教得好，”李熏然嘴快，“不像我~小时候一到吃饭就皮得没影。”  
　　  
　　“你自己也知道啊，”李夫人掩唇笑，并没将重点放在“凌远教得好”这之上，她道，“说出来给宝贝和小远知道了，也不怕他俩笑话你。”  
　　  
　　“不至于笑话，宝贝最听熏然的话，”凌远唇角一弯，“熏然很有做爸爸的气势，这绝对是随了李局。”  
　　  
　　夸得不偏不倚。李局笑纳。  
　　  
　　“那可不，我们熏然啊，从小就长得好看，”李夫人笑，“这点不仅仅随了我，更随了我们老李呢！”  
　　  
　　李夫人帮腔也很成功。李局自然也给了众人好脸色。  
　　  
　　大家都避开了李凌宝的身世与李熏然的感情现状。  
　　  
　　李熏然很满意，李夫人、李局也都很满意。凌远自然也是满意的。  
　　  
　　饭后李夫人不许他们走，偏说要带着李凌宝和凌远瞅一瞅李熏然的房间。意图凭此将三人留宿。  
　　  
　　李熏然说，看看可以，但不留宿。  
　　  
　　李夫人撇嘴，哟我家熏然会对妈妈使手段了哦。  
　　  
　　李熏然皱眉，妈。  
　　  
　　李夫人这才松口，拉着凌远就带着他参观。  
　　  
　　玩闹一会儿，李夫人拖着李凌宝去试新给她买的衣服，将两人留在李熏然的房间里。  
　　  
　　“这是小时候的你吗？”凌远敲着相簿里穿着得体的小正太，笑。  
　　  
　　“十来岁的时候，还读小学呢，”李熏然仰面倒在自己的大床上，闻着向来熟悉的味道，十分惬意，“我妈就喜欢买那些奇怪的衣服。”  
　　  
　　“英伦范，还有马靴和格子衬衫呢，”凌远拿手轻抚过相片，“李夫人是诗意一般的女人。”  
　　  
　　“我妈好读诗，”李熏然坐起来，望着偏头看自己的凌远，指着自己书架上那排被母亲占用摆放的西方诗歌选，随口道：“当你老了，头白了，睡意昏沉，炉火旁打盹，请取下这部诗歌，慢慢读，回想你过去眼神的柔和，回想它们昔日浓重的阴影。”  
　　  
　　“西方的那些诗歌嘛，读着每一首都是故事。”李熏然笑，不再提。  
　　  
　　“How many loved your moments of glad grace,”凌远望着他的眼，语气镇定，“And loved your beauty with love false or true.”  
　　  
　　凌远的声音很好听，发音也是温柔标致，听起来很是享受。  
　　  
　　李熏然偏过头去，不再看凌远。  
　　  
　　李熏然并不傻，他知道凌远接下来会说什么，他不想听，也不敢听。  
　　  
　　凌远推门出去，和李夫人再寒暄一番，接着提出三人此时就要离开。  
　　  
　　李夫人恋恋不舍，但强烈要求将李凌宝留下。  
　　  
　　两人想了想，未免尴尬，于是嘱托李夫人早点督促她睡觉，明早由李局长送她去上课。  
　　  
　　凌远很快在附近找到一家舒适干净的酒店，适逢某行业开会，恰好只剩下顶楼的套间，两人穿过长长的走廊，乘坐缓慢而又稳定的观光梯，到达顶楼。  
　　  
　　李熏然靠着观景飘窗，看窗外灯火。凌远则坐在沙发上，若有所思。  
　　  
　　“At this moment，a mind at peace with all below,”凌远长叹一口气，缓缓续道，“精神安于此世间一切。”  
　　  
　　“她走在美的光彩中，象夜晚、皎洁无云而且繁星漫天，”李熏然笑了，“你也读。”  
　　  
　　“我想说的不是这个，”凌远起身，朝李熏然一步步坚定走去，直到他与李熏然只有一步距离。  
　　  
　　“不要逃避，”凌远声线坚定，在李熏然耳畔响起，“我想说的永远不是诗歌的标题抑或开篇。”  
　　  
　　“李熏然，你心里是什么，”凌远抬手抵住李熏然身边的墙壁，将李熏然箍在自己臂弯里与墙壁前，他道，“有我吗。”  
　　  
　　“那你呢，那里有我吗。”李熏然并未躲避，他抬眼，望着凌远，缓慢又镇定。  
　　  
　　凌远松手，并未回答，他转身去洗澡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　引用了一点叶芝与拜伦的诗。院长没说完的是「But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you，and loved the sorrows of your changing face.」【只独一人爱你朝圣者的心，爱你哀戚的脸上岁月的留痕】  
> 　　  
> 　　「A heart whose love is innocent.」【爱本无邪。】


	9. 交颈

　　李熏然逃了。  
　　  
　　在凌远去洗澡的时候，李熏然端起身为人民警察的职业素养，迅速离开危机纵横的包间。  
　　  
　　——只是，要到哪里去呢？  
　　  
　　李熏然踩着步子，兜转进了烧烤摊。  
　　  
　　那种油烟氤氲的路边烤摊，两听啤酒，一把烤串，三两张简易餐桌斜靠在店门口，高低板凳犹如游龙，自窄小店面里倾泻在步行街前。  
　　  
　　李熏然窝在店外冷凳，背对着步行而过的熙嚷人群，喝酒，吃肉。  
　　  
　　酒肉穿肠过，往事心中留。  
　　  
　　李熏然砸吧着嘴里的膻味，想着自己这些年的破事。  
　　  
　　感情的世界里，没有对错，就像简瑶，是自己永远的白月光。  
　　  
　　可爱到甜牙的简瑶妹妹……李熏然默默叹了口气，至此不语。  
　　  
　　简瑶简单可爱，身为Beta小女孩的她，实在是不值得跟自己这个Omega牵缠在一起。  
　　  
　　没有谁亏欠谁的，都说长兄如父，李熏然自忖于简瑶而言，自己就是兄长。所以，该疼妹子还是得疼，只是这白月光的迤逦情思，得断了。  
　　  
　　李熏然飘忽又想起李凌宝出世那会儿的事。  
　　  
　　为了尽快回复常人体态，李熏然没有选择剖腹，而是打了止疼针，顺产。李熏然在生李凌宝时，凌远仗着职权，在产房里捏紧拳头，皱着眉，像生殖科里专业的实习医生，又像产房里不称职的老先师。  
　　  
　　生孩子哪有什么不疼的呢。纵使李熏然不娇气，但这也绝非吃饭喝水那边轻松。凌远知道极了。  
　　  
　　凌远捏着李熏然的手，和他细细说话，给他讲警队里的案件，讲法医，讲自己学生时代听过的那些古怪灵异，秦少白也陪着凌远的腔调，在一旁絮絮叨叨，廖老师有时也会接过话茬，说下去。  
　　  
　　那时的时间被压缩成道道光影，重重摔在不能好好思考的李熏然身上，嘈杂的声音有如滚轮，碾压过李熏然耳廓里的车辙，砸出咚咚巨响。  
　　  
　　李凌宝终于出世。  
　　  
　　就在所有人都松一口气的时候，李熏然看见凌远，在一旁握着自己的手，注视着自己的眼。  
　　  
　　那时的凌远，眼里根本盛不下小女儿。李熏然之后的反应并不好，胎盘久久不能排出体外，还因为用药的原因，不时打颤，凌远一遍又一遍摩挲他的手，细细碎碎说着话，转移他注意。  
　　  
　　凌远……那个糟心的老学究。  
　　  
　　李熏然当时并不满，但他并不能由此对凌远发火。  
　　  
　　两人非亲非故，同居多月，仅仅是为了那几余斤两的小生命，如今小生命已然破壳诞生，凌远首先注意着的还是他，他又有什么立场不满？  
　　  
　　李熏然迷迷糊糊，后来清醒着，就看到怀里的小生命。  
　　  
　　刚生下来那时，李凌宝是那么软小糯口，就像白玉团子，扯着呵欠，蹙着眉的模样像极了先前待产时皱眉严肃的凌远，这幅模样刻画极了，小白团子缩在襁褓里，讨喜又惹人怜爱。  
　　  
　　真的……真的是美好的生命。  
　　  
　　李熏然亲她，她好像笑着，但是沉沉睡着，安于甜梦。  
　　  
　　当时的凌远端着李熏然要换的点滴瓶，倚着门框，安静注视着病房内的一切。  
　　  
　　不知不觉，现实生活里已经是凌晨时分。李熏然起身晃了晃腰腿，矮桌矮凳总这么压着躯干，腰腿都酸酸麻麻的，难受。  
　　  
　　周围环境里的人并不减，宛如不夜之城，充满希冀寻欢慰情之人。  
　　  
　　喝酒吃肉，酒入愁肠。李熏然唤着老板，起身去付账。  
　　  
　　转身欲离开的时候，李熏然从手机屏亮起的那一瞬间，就着半黑半百的灯火与屏幕，看见一张熟人的脸。  
　　  
　　凌远。  
　　  
　　凌远在这秋冬天气里穿着一身修身长风衣，洗过澡，头发也吹干有型，并无半分奔波一日的颓唐，他静静站在李熏然身后，被发现时，神情不改。  
　　  
　　李熏然不言语，斜睨着眉，看着凌远。  
　　  
　　凌远知道李熏然的不满与挑衅，他主动打开话匣子：“一起走走？”  
　　  
　　李熏然拒绝：“你回宾馆去，我自己走走。”  
　　  
　　这种被跟踪的感觉一点都不爽。  
　　  
　　凌远使了计，面对空荡的酒店套房，他用查找iPhone定位的方法获取李熏然的定位信息，接着把自己拾掇成平素里示人的那只斯文败类，在这茫茫夜色，找到李熏然。  
　　  
　　他似乎已经来了很久，但并没有过多言语，他知道李熏然想一个人待待，但凌远并不想让李熏然一个人待着。  
　　  
　　有的话，他憋的太久，现在不说，迟早也会被时光发酵成酸腐变质的霉味，纵使自己是个酒窖，也得敞开窖口，透透气了。  
　　  
　　烧烤摊不远处的小巷，人烟稀少。凌远跟着李熏然，套着没有实际意义的话语，拉着李熏然走进窄巷。  
　　  
　　他按住李熏然，吻他。  
　　  
　　咸湿地吻、还有那大力如将自己揉搓进对方的肉欲里去的肢体碰撞。  
　　  
　　凌远与李熏然吻得难舍难分。  
　　  
　　相仿的身高，近似的体型，还有那无数个同居日里相互牵绊的纠缠——无比契合的灵欲，在这一刻爆发。  
　　  
　　良久，凌远衔着李熏然的口，唇舌模糊道：“熏然……”李熏然挣扎着想要离开，他只想一个人冷静冷静！  
　　  
　　凌远不松手，接着勒住李熏然的脖颈，大力吻了下去。就让时光静止在此吧，凌远心想。这样李熏然就永远也逃不掉，必须乖乖配合。  
　　  
　　李熏然猛地推开他，眼神里并没有凌远意料中的故事。  
　　  
　　“凌远，我累。”李熏然往后退了几步，走到人群熙攘的主干道，说道，“我们现在不要见面好吗。”  
　　  
　　“熏然，”凌远高傲如天鹅，他抬起头，朝李熏然一步步逼近——“你逃得了一时，你逃不了一世。”  
　　  
　　渴求交颈温存的雄鹅又怎么会放弃唾手可得的佳偶？就在李熏然强打精神想要敷衍过这一段的时候，李熏然身后传来另一个声音。  
　　  
　　“凌远？”  
　　  
　　那一瞬间，凌远的时光仿佛凝固，李熏然缓缓回过头去，想要看清是谁阻拦了这一切。  
　　  
　　是许乐山。  
　　  
　　李熏然知道他，许乐山曾经强行与凌远套近乎，那段时间医院里也有些琐碎杂事，当时凌远的精神非常不好，李熏然因为激素波动，常常午夜失眠，二人深夜闲聊之际，凌远曾提起过这商人，李熏然也知道许乐山对于凌远意味着什么。  
　　  
　　许乐山踌躇着驻足在不远处，似乎有些内向般尴尬，看起来颇有温良恭俭之风。只是这做派，别说是凌远了，就连李熏然也是不信的，许乐山素喜弄权，政商两届演得一手好戏，此事，人尽皆知。  
　　  
　　许乐山不是没听讲过李熏然，这些年他在凌远身上投入太多人力物力，无非就是想让这有出息的大儿子认祖归宗，接手自己攒下的这片家业。  
　　  
　　许乐山既然在凌远身上下了狠功夫，他自然知道这位与凌院长在生活与情感各方面纠缠不休的李警官。  
　　  
　　不管李熏然如何，任何人对于许乐山而言，只有“可以利用”与“不可利用”之分。这种划分，甚至包括曾经襁褓里的凌远。  
　　  
　　可惜，许乐山姓许，凌远姓凌。  
　　  
　　许乐山与凌远，永远不是同路人。  
　　  
　　许乐山搓了搓手，他年纪大了，在这不严酷的凛风里也并不好受。  
　　  
　　“小远，能和我谈谈么，”许乐山斟酌着自己的语气，尽力用语气来弥补自己的愧疚，“我是真的想要为你做些事。”  
　　  
　　“许乐山，”凌远不耐烦道：“你能做的就是离我远一点。”  
　　  
　　“小远，我们有话好好说，”许乐山缓缓道，令凌远有种其摇尾乞怜的错觉，“我知道你恨我，我也知道我当年的确是做错了，小远，你——”  
　　  
　　“小远，我对于你和你的感情并没有任何意见，我知道，我也没有任何立场提意见，”许乐山一边说一边朝凌远走去，他伸出手，道，“但是我想你该明白，你跟念初多年感情，哪怕因为跨国有所变淡，但念初毕竟回国了，你们会有很多可能。”  
　　  
　　许乐山的声音不大，但字字扣弦，弦外之音声声拨到凌远耳里。  
　　  
　　凌远不语，他往后退两步，对许乐山摆摆手，一字一句道：“许乐山，我奉劝你一句，在我丧失所有耐心之前，离我远一点。”  
　　  
　　许乐山伸出的手仿佛僵硬在半空，李熏然刚刚早已默默走远，凌远见状，跟上前去。  
　　  
　　“要喝酒吗，”两人靠着灯光璀璨的街角，缓缓没入人群，李熏然道，“我可以陪你。”  
　　  
　　“你已经喝了一轮了，不是才打了针么，要戒酒，”凌远对他笑笑，道：“我们回去吧，明天还要上班。”  
　　  
　　李熏然点点头。  
　　  
　　凌远并不确定，刚刚许乐山的模糊地声线究竟有没有传入李熏然耳里，他只希望和李熏然独处的时间，能被时光打磨到没有尽头。  
　　  
　　李熏然并不能摸清凌远此时的内心活动，但他能感受到，他会有点点难过吧。  
　　  
　　许乐山其人，李熏然并无立场评价，但单从父亲的角度，李熏然和凌远都觉得，他不配。  
　　  
　　当年许乐山抛妻弃子，凌远母子二人走投无路之际，是凌教授救了凌远，给予吃穿用度，精心教养，甚至在凌岳凌欢的对比下，将其视如己出，这份恩情，别说是许乐山，哪怕是凌远，究其一生也无法报答。  
　　  
　　凌远太懂了，那种濒临绝望的干涸与沐浴天伦的甘霖，他性格沉稳，甚至被很多不熟悉的人认为冷淡，但他也知，人世间需知恩图报。  
　　  
　　许乐山不配凌远温柔以待。  
　　  
　　凌远立在落地窗前，自己给自己倒酒，李熏然窝在沙发上看电视，他一遍遍拨弄着遥控器，仿佛神游。  
　　  
　　凌远默默无言，停顿良久，他把酒杯丢到一边，把自己砸到床上。  
　　  
　　一切都这么水到渠成。  
　　  
　　撕咬般、想要将对方吞噬进自己身体的大力，接吻、抚摸、互相蹂躏的快意袭来。  
　　  
　　凌远抬手拧开自己衬衫扣子，李熏然抬手按住凌远背脊处的衬衣布料。  
　　  
　　“熏然……”凌远眼眶微湿，不知是酒意，还是倦意。  
　　  
　　“凌、凌远……”李熏然浑然不顾与凌远磕牙的习惯，好看的手指下滑，伸进凌远熨帖地西裤敞口。  
　　  
　　凌远不甘示弱，抵住他，开始松两人皮带。  
　　  
　　临门射击之际，李熏然却突然推开凌远，滚到床的另一头：“凌远，这就够了。”  
　　  
　　“我不确定我有多喜欢你，但我——我觉得是有在乎你的，”李熏然仰头望天花板，水晶折射过昏黄暧昧的灯光，投射出奢侈的光晕，他缓缓说道，“让我等等，等一等好么。”  
　　  
　　“我们这样是不对的，”李熏然似笑非笑，“喝酒误事，可以有一，但却不能有二。”  
　　  
　　“熏然……”凌远不言语，就势躺到床上，良久，他翻身凑到李熏然身边，细碎吻他，含糊道，“我等了这么些年……我不在乎……直到现在，我还会等下去——”  
　　  
　　李熏然仰坐起身，配合他接吻，虔诚又圣洁，没有一丝情欲。  
　　  
　　漫长的温暖再也不会被风与雨打散。  
　　  
　　凌远的闹钟叫醒两人，凌远面目不悦——医生职业病，永远不关机的手机，和永远忘记关掉得闹钟。  
　　  
　　李熏然翻了个身，撑着宿醉的头，坐起来。  
　　  
　　一偏头，看到正在整理衣领的凌远。  
　　  
　　“待会儿我送你去上班，”凌远神情淡然，似乎没有昨晚的颓废气息，他面色温柔，道，“我有会要开，下午要麻烦你去接一下宝贝了。”  
　　  
　　李熏然点头：“好。”  
　　  
　　仿佛昨晚什么都没有发生的模样，两人路上久久不语，李熏然间或戳亮手机屏，旋即按回待机键，让一切归于静寂。  
　　  
　　警队的喧闹欢声与医院冰冷的福尔马林和消毒水形成了鲜明对比，凌远盯着李熏然走进办公楼的背影，良久，缓缓驱车离开。  
　　  
　　“念初回来啦，”刚进医院没一会儿，韦天舒咋咋呼呼跑到凌远身边，白大褂不熨帖地支在他身上，滑稽极了，“我这还是听廖老师说的，凌远啊，不是我说你，你说你怎么都不和我们大家伙说一声，亏得你还是我们念初的好同学好院长！”  
　　  
　　“韦天舒，你能注意点影响么，”一旁秦少白皱眉头，“净让人操心。”  
　　  
　　“……”凌远正欲开口，却见林念初一头利落短发，牛仔运动鞋，干净极了，恍若还是那医学院里俏皮烂漫的小师妹。  
　　  
　　林念初正在不远处的医院入口，朝众人缓缓走来。  
　　  
　　李熏然一天都觉得头晕恶心，难受得紧。临到要去接李凌宝的时候，才发现自打昨日从医院出来就忘了什么。  
　　  
　　“一定要记得去补针，”李熏然在提醒事项里输入，“还有领药。”  
　　  
　　幼儿园向来放学早，李熏然特意请了早退，早早到来的李熏然让李凌宝很惊讶：“爸爸你来啦~”  
　　  
　　“今天来得真早，”李凌宝挂在李熏然脖子上，咯咯笑，“是有什么开心的事嘛。”  
　　  
　　“要去医院办点事，”李熏然搂紧臂膀里调皮的女儿，朝停车场走去，“然后我们回那个家。”李熏然指的是自己在外的那房子。  
　　  
　　李凌宝嘟嘴，眉毛一皱：“为什么！”  
　　  
　　“去拿东西嘛~”李熏然板着脸，“干什么，连回都不想回了么，爸爸可要生气了哦。”  
　　  
　　“没~怕你和爸爸吵架啦，”李凌宝摆摆手，道，“今早奶奶给我梳小辫的时候还问我，说你身边有没有小姑娘。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么回的？”李熏然的心突然就悬了起来，李凌宝指不定给他作什么妖呢。  
　　  
　　“我说没呢，你那么忙，没事就把我丢到凌叔叔家，哪有什么阿姨啊，”李凌宝嘟嘴表达不满，“话说，为什么要我在爷爷奶奶面前喊爸爸‘凌叔叔’？”  
　　  
　　“我们跟爷爷奶奶在这之间有一些误会，”李熏然把女儿安置好，自己坐上驾驶座，他斟酌语气，希望不伤害到李凌宝的情绪，“以后就好了。”以后要么正大光明喊“爸爸”，要么就是干净利落喊“叔叔”了，李熏然自忖，他与凌远都不是那种会纠缠不清的人，要么成，要么断。  
　　  
　　可是李熏然觉得，这一切断言还为时尚早。  
　　  
　　——他需要一个缓冲期。  
　　  
　　李凌宝收起不开心的情绪，开始给李熏然说着幼儿园里的事情，絮絮叨叨，吃的喝的，做过的游戏，学会的新知识，李熏然仔细听着，间或抛出关键字，引导女儿组织语言。  
　　  
　　凌远就喜欢引着女儿说话，说是培养逻辑思维，李熏然也看了不少育儿书，跟凌远后面学着那些艰涩无味的育儿理论。  
　　  
　　养育又岂是生产这么简单的呢，生与育，无论哪一个字，都是缺一不可啊。  
　　  
　　警察身份的李熏然向来做不出把孩子一人丢在车里的事，哪怕是去生殖健康科，那也得带着女儿。  
　　  
　　有些两性男女还对来此科费力遮掩，李熏然倒是大方，用了遮掩信息素的香波，配合他利落英气的长相，除却知根底的医生，又有谁能知道如此英气勃发的男人是Omega呢。毕竟男Alpha太强，也是需要抑制的么。  
　　  
　　医院设置生殖健康科的时候就有考虑过带孩子前来的可能，特意与儿科建了个儿童区，一直有小护士带着小孩子在这里玩闹。李凌宝很快就和儿童区的大小孩子闹成一团，李熏然拎着包裹好的药片针剂去找女儿时，李凌宝正坐在滑滑梯上像孩子王一般，对着其他孩子指派分工，那模样小大人极了。  
　　  
　　李熏然对着李凌宝挥挥手：“丫头，我们要回家了。”  
　　  
　　“爸爸！”李凌宝从滑滑梯上哧溜滑下，拍拍裙摆的灰就朝李熏然跑了过去。  
　　  
　　李熏然蹲下身，正欲给李凌宝一个大大的拥抱，就发现李凌宝绕过自己，跑到自己身后。  
　　  
　　李熏然尴尬地直起身，就看到几名医生护士均着一身白大褂，正在交谈着什么。  
　　  
　　警队里有人负伤还是托了韦天舒的妙手没落下病根，李熏然自然认得里面几张熟面孔，比如有韦天舒和秦少白，倒是还有个利落短发的美娇娥不怎么熟。凌远也在其中，他端着一摞病历本，站在不远处，李凌宝跑过去，站在凌远面前，伸出手。  
　　  
　　凌远无奈，把病历本递给旁人，他抱起女儿：“凌宝，你怎么在这里。”  
　　  
　　“熏然要来这办事，”李凌宝就像先前勾着李熏然脖子一般，她勾着凌远，抬起纤细小手指朝李熏然站的方向戳戳，“我们要回家啦，爸爸你也回去嘛。”  
　　  
　　“我还有点事，”凌远挪出一只手，给李凌宝整了整翘起的头发，“你和熏然先回去？”  
　　  
　　李熏然并未朝凌远一行人走去，毕竟他还是要点逼脸的。  
　　  
　　“那行~”李凌宝笑，“爸爸~要亲亲哦。”  
　　  
　　凌远配合着亲她一口，李凌宝点点头，表示已经收到来自爸爸的关爱：“那我们就回去咯，爸爸也要早点回家喏~”  
　　  
　　“嗯，”凌远把她放下，“要听话，不要闹。”  
　　  
　　“我最听熏然的话，”李凌宝当着外人的面，故意甜笑卖萌，“爸爸不听话我就跟熏然搬走，不跟你住。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝和凌远摆摆手，跑去牵起熏然的手，笑咯咯跟熏然说起话来：“熏然爸爸，我还要抱抱亲亲举高高！~”  
　　  
　　李熏然配合着抱起她，和凌远打个手势，先行离开。  
　　  
　　韦天舒的笑脸都要僵了——他刚刚没有听错的，对吧。  
　　  
　　“爸爸”？  
　　  
　　“爸爸”！  
　　  
　　凌远什么时候有女儿了？他韦三牛和凌远这么个铁把子的关系，竟然都不知道？！  
　　  
　　“我女儿，”凌远端起标准的微笑，“四岁，取名凌宝。”  
　　  
　　“好看是够好看，就是不怎么像你，”韦天舒搭上凌远的肩，很生气的模样，但又遏制不住自己的好奇，“跟谁的情缘，我怎么不知道。”  
　　  
　　李凌宝只是喊了凌远“爸爸”，提起熏然也是直言其名，结合之前凌远和李熏然给人的感觉，韦天舒先入为主，以为是凌远让李熏然帮忙带孩子呢。  
　　  
　　——李熏然听着姑娘喊着爸爸都蹲下去抱的这种关键提示，韦三牛表示自己不听不听不听！干爹也是说得通的谁让凌远就喜欢和长得好看的小警察交朋友嘤嘤嘤。  
　　  
　　“没跟谁，说来话长，”凌远道，“以后再说。”人生就如电视剧，感情线还未尘埃落定，如何能进行剧透呢。  
　　  
　　倒是念初……韦三牛表示自己尴尬症都要犯了，他原本以为凌远这几年守身如玉，还鼓着劲欲撮合凌远与林小师妹复合呢，如今看来，是自己把剧本给拿错了啊喂！  
　　  
　　“刚刚给念初说到哪了？哦哦，我们的这个儿童游乐区的建设啊……”凌远指着儿童区，开始继续说着关于儿科病区的改进。  
　　  
　　凌远晚上并未如李熏然设想里那样在外应酬，很顺利就回来，李熏然还在整理着刚拿车拉回来的衣服，听见凌远的开门声，看了看表，并不太早，赶紧拍拍手喊闺女出来吃晚饭。  
　　  
　　饭桌上凌远真不知自己是该气还是该笑，平时玩闹也就算了，如今李凌宝把事情捅到那波不消停的老朋友面前，还真的是很尴尬的事情。  
　　  
　　凌远倒不是怕李凌宝的存在影响他“黄金单身汉”的形象，只是——孩子都这么大了还不给老熟人个准信，这个让凌远很难做人了呢。  
　　  
　　罢了罢了，反正早晚都得给人知道，就看熏然能不能配合自己咯。  
　　  
　　李熏然端着李凌宝的碗筷，给她夹菜，无视了女儿对于部分菜品的抗议，头也不抬，跟凌远搭话：“怎么今天回来吃？”  
　　  
　　“林念初回国，我们这帮老朋友约好养精蓄锐，明晚给她接风洗尘，”凌远夹起一块晶莹好看的咕嘟肉，放在李熏然碗里，“今天也没什么要忙的，回来蹭你的手艺吃。”  
　　  
　　“我也就充饥水平，潮州菜我可不拿手。”李熏然横他一眼，凌远爱吃潮州菜，自己可做不来，何况凌远拿出医生对待手术刀的虔诚对待菜刀，做得一手好菜，凌远这不是在嘲笑自己还能有什么用意？  
　　  
　　李熏然拿勺喂了不乖乖吃饭的李凌宝一大口蔬菜，“林念初？那位援非名医？说起来，她是你们什么人啊。”  
　　  
　　“原本就是我们医院的医生，”凌远抬头，缓缓说道，“也是我和少白、三牛的小师妹。”  
　　  
　　因为凌远懂行，李熏然知道的医生不多，也就熟悉凌远提到的这几个，倒是听新闻什么的提起过这位有志向的年轻医师。  
　　  
　　“哦，那你们是得好好聚聚，”李熏然笑了，对着李凌宝道，“你看林阿姨多厉害，虽然是女性，但却能自己在非洲救死扶伤，有追求。”  
　　  
　　凌远决定，既然李熏然不提，那自己也就不扯自己先前和这位“林阿姨”的情缘了吧。  
　　  
　　凌远默默低下头，咽回嘴边的话，换了个腔调，对李熏然说道：“我觉得孩子越大越没规矩。”  
　　  
　　“还不都是你宠的？”李熏然又喂了李凌宝一口饭，动作一气呵成，“净不学我的好。”  
　　  
　　“这下我在医院下不来台了，都怪我遮掩了有这么个可爱的小公主，”凌远道，“他们随份子倒是积极，问题是我在哪变出一段情缘。”  
　　  
　　“……”李熏然恍若没听见。  
　　  
　　“你说怎么办？”凌远不依不饶。  
　　  
　　“捡来的孩子还不好办？”李熏然指指嘟着嘴生气的李凌宝，“凌大院长不缺情缘。”  
　　  
　　“这倒是，”凌远笑，他放下筷子，拿起手机，“我来给你看样东西。”  
　　  
　　静默的手机屏，凌远直接递给了他。  
　　  
　　“看什么？”李熏然指着一片黑的息屏，不解的望了望。  
　　  
　　“看我的爱人。”  
　　  
　　凌远的声线缓缓响起，李熏然看见凌远手机息屏里的自己，眨了眨眼。


End file.
